Les ficelles
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS  Il avait un corps. C'était la seule chose dont il avait conscience. Un corps enserrait son esprit éparpillé qui ne parvenait pas à tenir en place, allant dans toutes les directions, qui peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** K+ (et non M comme Enais me l'a gentiment fait remarquer...).

Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, je poste un OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur Manyfic.

**Lys :** Le thème est les marionnettes, au sens large du terme. Ce doit être un OS, avec au maximum le rating T+ et contenir les mots suivants : gingembre, marionnette dithyrambique et bicéphale.

Voici donc l'OS que je propose pour ce défi, que je juge un peu louche…

**Lys :** … et qu'elle poste un peu par dépit parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi changer dans cette chose x).

Je voudrais remercier Ammara (parce qu'elle a corrigé l'OS alors que je lui avais même pas demandé *o* et puis parce qu'elle est géniale aussi), Vert Emeraude (qui en a lu un bout et que j'adore aussi), Olorin (parce que j'adore papoter avec lui à 11h du soir en regardant Bienvenue dans ma tribu :D) et, surtout… Enais66, à qui je dois offrir, si jamais je suis en dessous d'elle dans le classement, un paquet de nounours en guimauve (mais elle peut toujours rêver, les nounours seront à moi *w*). J'espère que ce OS vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les ficelles

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

Il avait un corps. C'était la seule chose dont il avait conscience. Un corps enserrait son esprit éparpillé qui ne parvenait pas à tenir en place, allant dans toutes les directions. Un esprit embrouillé, qui peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Tic-Tac.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il la sentait chaude, bouillonnante, tremblante et humide. En fait, il avait l'impression paradoxale de voler ou de nager, emprisonné dans un cocon de chaleur dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. En même temps, il n'essayait pas beaucoup : il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné, comme si ce qui constituait son âme était enfermé dans une cage. Des poissons tournant en rond dans leur bocal…

Tic-Tac.

Il tentait de réfléchir, ou du moins d'ordonner ses pensées. En vain. Tout lui faisait mal, et en même temps, il avait l'impression de flotter. De n'être rien. Il se concentra sur ses sensations, qui semblaient endormies. Il parvenait juste à entendre le bruit régulier et continu qui ponctuait les secondes, un petit bruit obsédant qui le rassurait.

Tic-Tac.

Il s'accrocha à ce bruit. Il l'écouta longtemps, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles s'endorment et qu'il n'ait plus conscience de rien…

**OoO**

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

Toujours ce bruit. Ce même bruit continuel qui pourrait rendre fou n'importe quel homme. Mais pas lui. Lui, il écoutait ce petit bruit répétitif qui était comme un point d'encrage dans les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient. Tout était sombre autour de lui, il ne ressentait rien, et cette coquille qui l'entourait demeurait inerte. Il en venait à douter s'il avait vraiment un corps, ou si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Tic-Tac.

Mais le fait qu'il entende ce bruit à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait l'amenait à penser qu'il était vivant. Ses pensées se clarifiaient un peu, bien assez pour prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas une masse informe mais un être vivant, coincé, mais vivant, avec un cœur qui battait et des sens éveillés ou endormis.

Tic-Tac.

C'était étrange comme sensation. Plus tard, il se rendrait compte que c'était comme s'il était en train de naître. Un peu comme s'il était dans le ventre de sa mère et qu'il attendait de voir la lumière du jour. Mais pour le moment, il restait là, dans le noir, perdu, se posant des questions sans queue ni tête qui n'admettaient pas de réponses…

**OoO**

Tic-Tac.

« _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. _»

Tic-Tac.

« _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._ »

Tic-Tac.

« _All mimsy were the borogoves_ »

Tic-Tac.

« _And the mome raths outgrabe._ »

**OoO**

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

Même rengaine. Toujours la même. Mais il y avait quelque chose différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, avant de comprendre, après une éternité de difficile réflexion : il sentait son corps.

Tic-Tac.

« _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves._ »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais le fait était qu'il sentait à présent chaque morceau de son corps, de son torse à ses petits orteils. Il ne pouvait pas les bouger, c'était trop lui demander, mais le corps qui l'emprisonnait commençait à prendre forme. Il avait l'impression de sentir des odeurs, aussi. Et le bruit qu'il entendait lui paraissait un peu plus fort.

Tic-Tac.

« _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._ »

Peu à peu, il redécouvrit son corps. Il sentait sa bouche close, sa langue cachée derrière ses dents, ses cheveux collés à son front et trempés de sueur, ses mains posées à plat de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Avide de sensation, il tenta de mouvoir ce corps de marbre, mais sans résultat : son esprit était entré dans une statue de pierre. Une statue qui pouvait néanmoins renifler et écouter les bruits autour d'elle.

Tic-Tac.

« _All mimsy were the borogoves._ »

Peu à peu, ses pensées s'assemblèrent, pour former un tout à peu près cohérent. Ses questions vagues et indécises se formulèrent et créèrent des sensations qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors pas éprouvées.

Tic-Tac.

« _And the mome raths outgrabe._ »

D'abord l'étonnement, puis l'angoisse, et enfin la panique. S'il avait pu, il se serait mis à trembler, à se débattre, voire même à pleurer ou à crier. Mais son corps demeurait sourd à la souffrance qui l'étreignait : il transpirait juste un peu plus.

Tic-Tac.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Tic-Tac.

_Pourquoi je suis là ?_

Tic-Tac.

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

**OoO**

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

C'en devenait obsédant. Autant ce bruit l'avait rassuré dans un premier temps, autant cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à présent. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui lui était donnée de percevoir. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression à un moment donné d'entendre un autre bruit que cette rengaine sèche et sévère qui battait implacablement les minutes qui passaient.

Tic-Tac.

C'était un peu comme une chanson, prononcée d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose. En fait, il avait même eu du mal à suivre la mélodie, entendant cette voix plus tendre que le son de l'horloge. Le plus souvent, c'était juste un murmure. Comme un chuchotement fait à soi-même.

Tic-Tac.

Mais il aimait entendre le léger bruit, cette voix qui distrayait un peu ses oreilles du bruit incessant de l'horloge. Car à présent, il savait que c'était ça qu'il entendait : l'horloge. Le bruit obsédant de l'horloge qui marque chaque seconde passée de façon continue, sans jamais se reposer.

Ti-Tac.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui grince se fit entendre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, son corps se tendit, ou du moins, son esprit se mit en alerte, ses sens au garde-à-vous. Avide de tout autre bruit que cette rengaine désespérante, il guetta le bruit de pas, des talons et des semelles frappant doucement le plancher d'un air tranquille. Il entendit aussi des froissements de tissus : des vêtements.

Tic-Tac.

Une personne était près de lui. Quelqu'un se tenait à côté de lui, peut-être à quelques centimètres, son regard posé sur lui. Il eut envie de hurler, de bouger, de lui dire qu'il était là, vivant. Un peu comme un naufragé coincé sur son île déserte crierait aux cieux qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Tic-Tac.

« Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible. »

Cette voix. Cette voix dont il ne comprenait pas un mot et qui parlait doucement, comme s'il faisait une confidence.

Tic-Tac.

« Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : "Souviens-toi !" »

Les pas reprirent dans la pièce. Des objets furent touchés, le froissement des vêtements continua, au rythme de ses pas lents, son allure presque calculée. Il écoutait chaque bruit que la personne émettait, et cette voix qui semblait réciter doucement des vers, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Tic-Tac.

Tic-Tac.

**OoO**

Son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Cela ne se voyait pas, à l'extérieur, mais tout en lui bouillonnait d'indignation.

Il avait fini par s'habituer au bruit de l'horloge, qu'il ne percevait même plus. Pourtant, son esprit restait éveillé durant de longues minutes, voire même des heures, où il n'avait absolument rien pour se divertir. Par moments, il essayait d'interroger son esprit, mais il était tellement vide qu'il tombait rapidement dans une angoisse proche de la folie.

Car c'était cela qui lui faisait peur. Son corps ne bougeait pas, dur comme de la pierre et sourd à ses suppliques, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus inquiétant. C'était plutôt qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait l'impression d'être un bébé tout juste sorti du ventre de sa mère, ou un être vierge de tout passé, mais c'était impossible : un enfant ne pourrait jamais comprendre qu'il se trouvait allongé dans un lit et dans une chambre qui possédait une vieille horloge, et un homme sans rien ne pourrait avoir autant conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'était un homme qui circulait dans la chambre. Un homme qui ne lui adressait jamais la parole, se contentant de réciter des vers, parfois dans sa langue, parfois dans une autre. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait raconter, sa voix était belle, faite pour réciter des poèmes et des chants. S'apaisant, il l'écoutait chuchoter, fredonner, parler tout seul en marchant dans la pièce. Il le touchait souvent, massant ses jambes, ses bras et le reste de son corps. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience auparavant, mais il avait fini par sentir les pressions sur ses membres qui lui faisaient un bien fou.

Au fil des jours, il se rendit compte qu'il ne mangeait pas et ne se lavait pas. Il aurait pu paniquer s'il n'était pas dans cet état végétatif, incapable de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il ne manquait pas de volonté pourtant. Il sentait son corps, ses bras, ses mains, ses longues jambes et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il parvenait même à sentir le contact des draps sur ses mains et des vêtements sur lui, quelques odeurs, très peu, et puis le bruit…

En réalité, son esprit était embrouillé. Il avait du mal à se discipliner, s'excitant tout seul quand quelque chose de nouveau parvenait à lui et sombrant dans une sorte de désespoir quand il se retrouvait seul pendant de longues heures dans cette pièce. Il avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées et à nommer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait conscience des choses autour de lui : il sentait les choses sans vraiment leur donner de noms.

Et en ce moment, il avait conscience que quelqu'un errait dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude, il chuchotait. Ça le berçait et l'apaisait. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il racontait, mais il ne comprenait pas bien. Un peu comme s'il disait n'importe quoi.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent de lui. Aussitôt, il prit peur. Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était difficile, comme si ses paupières étaient collées. S'il avait pu, il aurait serré les dents sous l'effort, c'était peut-être ce qu'il faisait en fait.

Le soleil l'éblouit. Pendant quelques secondes, il lui creva les yeux, qui se cachèrent aussitôt derrière les paupières protectrices. Un léger soupir lui échappa, à peine audible. Mais peut-être un peu trop, car le bruit des pas s'arrêta et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. L'autre l'avait entendu. C'était certain, car il l'entendit se rapprocher de lui, ses pas allant dans direction, s'arrêtant tout près de lui. Le bruit léger de leur respiration était la seule chose qu'il entendait.

Soudainement, il eut peur d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Le soleil lui avait fait très mal. Les pas se déplacèrent à nouveau et il paniqua, quand soudain le bruit sec de rideaux rabattus devant une fenêtre se fit entendre, plongeant la pièce dans une relative obscurité. Un peu rassuré, alors que l'autre revenait vers lui, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne vit rien. C'était tout noir. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de distinguer un plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de la bouger mais il n'y parvint pas : son cou était coincé. Alors il regarda comme il put autour de lui. Et un visage apparut dans son champ de vision.

C'était un homme. Un homme avec la peau blanche et des cheveux blonds. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, tout était flou. Il parvenait tout juste à voir la ligne de son nez, de ses lèvres, et la tache sombre de ses yeux.

Il eut envie de rire ou de pleurer. Il voyait. Quelqu'un était là, devant lui. Quelqu'un allait l'aider et le sortir de cet état. Ses lèvres refusèrent d'esquisser un sourire, mais il devait se refléter dans ses yeux qui, malgré le voile qui les recouvraient, dévoraient cette image indistincte.

Par contre, l'autre parut sourire. Et sa voix, un peu plus forte que les autres fois, résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Enfin réveillé ? »

Il ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui répondre.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Potter. »

**OoO**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. A présent, il pouvait compter les jours, étant témoins du lever et du coucher du soleil, même si les rideaux demeuraient tirés. L'autre ne voulait pas blesser ses yeux, donc la chambre demeurait dans l'obscurité à tout moment de la journée. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Le lendemain de son « réveil », l'homme comprit qu'il ne voyait rien, alors il posa ce qu'il appelait des lunettes sur son nez. Aussitôt, sa vue s'améliora, et il put enfin voir réellement le visage de l'homme qui s'occupait de lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le décrire. C'était un homme blond avec des yeux bleus, le visage assez fin et de marbre. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, ses yeux étaient plus expressifs. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était beau ou laid. Plus tard, il lui trouverait du charme, mais pour le moment, c'était un visage banal qui se dévoilait à ses yeux troublés.

Il ne connaissait pas son nom. L'homme ne se présenta pas, comme si la situation n'était pas étrange. Comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là, à s'occuper de quelqu'un bloqué dans un lit et incapable pour le moment de communiquer. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu cet homme-là.

Et en même temps…

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

_Qui suis-je ?_

L'autre semblait le connaître. Il lui parlait familièrement, sans jamais prononcer son nom. En même temps, il n'en avait jamais vraiment l'occasion : il lui parlait peu, puisque le patient ne lui répondait pas, et il n'avait pas de raisons de l'appeler.

L'homme blond s'occupait bien de lui. Il comprit comment il avait pu vivre sans manger et pourquoi il ne bougeait jamais de son lit pour se laver. A l'aide d'une baguette de bois, l'autre lançait divers sortilèges qui nettoyaient le corps du malade. Un étrange filament blanc partait d'une pochette transparente pleine de liquide et rentrait dans son bras, le nourrissant.

Au début, voire l'autre utiliser la magie le remplit d'effroi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, pris de panique, mais le blond ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il ne devait pas bien comprendre la signification de ces regards apeurés et fixaient la baguette de bois et les sortilèges qui s'en échappaient. En fait, il eut la confirmation que l'homme ne comprenait rien à sa terreur quand il lui dit, en souriant, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer ou autre. Or, cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré, c'était plutôt la façon dont il s'occupait de lui qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il fallut attendre au moins sept jours avant qu'il ne soit capable de desserrer les lèvres. Il parvenait à tourner la tête, en douceur, et à bouger un peu ses doigts. Ses membres étaient lourds, refusaient de bouger comme il l'aurait voulu, et une fois encore, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter ni surprendre son hôte qui pratiquait chaque jour les mêmes gestes de façon répétitive.

Quand il essaya de parler, il ne produisit qu'un son inarticulé, un peu comme un grognement, qui lui fit honte. Il en rougit de gêne, surtout quand l'autre s'esclaffa : sa voix était enfin sortie de sa gorge ! C'était bon signe, selon lui.

Son corps, quant à lui, semblait reprendre vie, et dans le fond, il se sentait de plus en plus rassuré quand il parvenait à bouger quelque chose. Plier légèrement un doigt sonnait dans son cœur comme une grande victoire, lui qui avait passé tant de temps dans l'obscurité et dans un isolement sensoriel.

Une autre semaine passa, et il parvint enfin à articuler des mots, au prix de nombreux efforts. L'autre en face de lui avait du mal à le comprendre, fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds au-dessus de ses yeux bleus, sans jamais se moquer.

Un jour, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Devant lui, son hôte le regardait attentivement, assis tout près de lui sur le lit, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il portait une sorte de longue robe noire dont les broderies et coutures étaient bleues. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu assombris par l'obscurité de la chambre, les rideaux étant fermés.

Faisant appel à toutes ses forces, le patient prononça quelques mots.

« Qui… suis… je ? »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le blond le regardait comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Exaspéré, il maudit son état et ce manque terrible de force qui allait sans aucun doute l'amener à reposer cette question qui lui avait tant couté. Mais l'autre sembla comprendre.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Exactement.

_Dis-moi qui je suis._

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Il bougea légèrement la tête et, dans ses yeux, l'autre devait lire qu'en effet, il n'en savait rien. Le visage de l'homme traduisit son incompréhension…

« Mais… et Moi ? »

… ou, plutôt, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

_Non._

Le blond se montrait du doigt. Son expression prit un air déçu, peut-être même blessé. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient tellement de détresse, lui qui était d'habitude si calme, si sûr de lui… Il aurait voulu se relever et le prendre dans ses bras, ou lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et qu'il aurait voulu se souvenir…

_De qui je suis…_

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre, regardant le sol. Puis, il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir, et regarda à nouveau son patient allongé dans le lit.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Des… des souvenirs… »

_Non._

« Je ne sais pas, moi, des gens que tu as connus, des moments dans ta vie… »

_S'il te plait…_

« Ton nom… Tu dois bien te souvenir de ton nom ! »

_Arrête de me regarder d'un air si désespéré…_

« Mais c'est pas possible ! »

Il se leva soudain, faisant sursauter le malade. Ce dernier le regarda faire les cents pas dans la chambre, hors de lui. A présent inquiet, il le suivit des yeux, cette forme sombre au teint clair qui allait et venait dans la chambre, le regard rivé sur le sol, les traits brouillés par la colère. Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, posant une main sur ses yeux avant de se masser le front. Enfin, il tourna les yeux vers l'homme apeuré qui le regardait avec stupeur, s'attendant à une sentence.

« Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. »

_Harry Potter…_

« Et moi, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

_Draco Malfoy…_

« Ca ne te dit rien ? »

_Non._

Un hochement de tête.

_Ca ne me dit rien._

Une lèvre mordillée.

_Je ne me rappelle pas…_

Des larmes sur ses joues…

**OoO**

Plus besoin de rideaux pour cacher la lumière du soleil. Il ne vivait plus comme un vampire, criant au moindre rayon du soleil, ses yeux brulant comme jamais. A présent, il en tolérait les rayons, les regardant pénétrer peu à peu dans sa chambre, presque timidement, avant de l'illuminer, comme si c'était pour le réchauffer un peu, et le faire sourire.

Harry Potter ne souriait pas. Il en avait la possibilité, il le savait, mais il n'en avait pas envie. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien. Toute la volonté qui l'avait poussé à poser la question fatidique à son bienfaiteur semblait avoir disparu, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Tous les jours, Draco Malfoy venait dans sa chambre. Il massait ses membres avec dextérité, lui proposait d'essayer de s'asseoir et de manger quelque chose, mais son patient ne lui répondait pas, le regardant à peine. Il ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi était dû ce comportement, et il avait beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, l'autre demeurait de marbre.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Il allait sur ses vingt ans et il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de sa vie passée.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant, mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une feuille blanche dont on avait gommé toutes les lignes manuscrites au crayon à papier. Il ne se rappelait d'aucun visage, d'aucun nom. Draco Malfoy lui citait quelques personnes qu'il avait connues, dans sa vie, mais aucun Ronald Weasley et aucune Hermione Granger n'avait laissé sa place dans son esprit embrouillé. A chaque fois que Harry secouait la tête, le blond baissait les yeux, déçus, et repartait à ses occupations.

Il ne savait s'il devait être inquiet, triste ou en colère. Inquiet de se retrouver dans cet état-là, un homme qui souffrait d'amnésie, triste d'avoir oublié des moments dans sa vie et des personnes qui avaient comptées pour lui, ou en colère. Pourquoi la colère ? Ce sentiment n'avait jamais eu besoin de justification.

Les jours s'étaient succédés, et il se trouvait encore dans ce lit qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, un filament argenté reliant une poche remplie de liquide à son bras. Les draps avaient quand même été changés, en un tour de baguette.

Harry Potter passait ses journées à réfléchir, et alors que le soleil montait hors dans le ciel, il se faisait la réflexion que, ce qui était le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire, c'était que son amnésie était partielle. Il savait qu'il était allongé dans un lit et que ce bruit continu qui battait les seconde était dû à une horloge accrochée au mur, mais il n'avait su dire ce qu'était cette chose posée sur un meuble, et qui se révèlerait être un vase. Il y avait des trous dans sa perception des choses, et il était incapable de rester neutre quand il voyait le blond pointer sa baguette de bois et en faire sortir un jet de lumière. La magie, comme le lui avait expliqué Draco Malfoy, était quelque chose qui coulait dans leurs veines, à tous les deux. Le patient s'était alors demandé s'il ne se trompait pas de personne.

Harry Potter. C'était son nom. Un nom qui ne lui disait rien et que l'autre prononçait de façon presque mécanique, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à le dire. Peut-être que c'était un nom inventé, peut-être que l'autre lui mentait… Mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée-là. La déception de son bienfaiteur avait été si spontanée, si sincère que s'en était déroutant, et ce ne pouvait être un mensonge.

Soudainement, il sentit le chagrin s'emparer de lui. Non, en fait, c'était cela qu'il ressentait depuis des jours : le chagrin. Parce qu'il était vide de souvenirs, parce qu'il ne savait pas qui il était, et parce qu'il avait perdu vingt années de sa vie. Il était malheureux parce qu'il était comme un enfant perdu, bloqué sur ce lit, avec la sensation d'avoir un poids sur le cœur.

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et il entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il garda les paupières baissées, faisant semblant de dormir, et écouta le pas régulier de son bienfaiteur dans la chambre. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée de cet homme à l'aspect si froid qui ne le traitait sans aucune effusion de tendresse, un peu comme s'il était face à un homme blessé trouvé dans la rue. Peut-être était-ce cela, dans le fond…

« _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves._ »

Encore ces vers qui ne voulaient rien dire… Même s'il commençait à les connaître par cœur, Harry Potter les écouta, prononcés par cette voix masculine qui savait si bien réciter des poésies…

« _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._ »

Inconsciemment, il ouvrit les yeux, écoutant son hôte parler.

« _All mimsy were the borogoves._ »

Le blond sembla remarquer qu'en fait il était réveillé, mais…

« _And the mome raths outgrabe._ »

Il termina son vers, les yeux rivés vers son patient qui croisa son regard. Le blond se tut, sans continuer, et s'approcha de lui. Il souleva le drap et entreprit de masser ses membres, tirant des soupirs à son patient qui trouvait ces attentions agréables, sans pour autant savoir à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir. Il se laissa faire, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens de repousser cet homme. Soudain, il pensa que Draco Malfoy pourrait lui faire du mal et il serait incapable de se défendre…

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu retrouveras l'usage de tes jambes, tu sais. Il va falloir que tu fasses une rééducation.

- Pour… quoi ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'il savait son nom. Ces mots stoppèrent net les gestes du blond, qui les reprit ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Aucune émotion n'était passée sur son visage neutre, mais ses yeux semblaient briller d'un éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ca fait trop longtemps que tu es allongé ici. En fait, tu as failli mourir, et tu as sombré dans un coma sans fin. J'ai bien cru que tu finirais par mourir. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, tu étais mort : je parvenais à faire vivre ton corps, mais tu ne réagissais à rien. Par bonheur, tu es réveillé. J'aurais beau masser pendant des années, jamais tu ne retrouveras l'usage de tes membres si tu ne les fais pas bouger.

- Peux pas…

- Si, tu peux. Pas tout de suite, mais tu peux y arriver. Il suffit de s'exercer. Déjà, tu devrais t'assoir, au lieu de rester allonger. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien. Je te soutiens, si tu veux. Après, tu pourras bouger tes autres articulations, comme ta nuque, tes épaules, tes genoux… »

Il parlait d'une voix calme et douce à l'oreille, un peu comme s'il expliquait un problème compliqué à un enfant, et dans l'état où il était, Harry avait besoin de ce genre de discours. Il aimait l'écouter parler et regarder son visage calme, serein, comme fait de cire. Ses yeux bleus étaient tournés vers ses mains qui massaient ses jambes nues. Car Harry était quasiment nu sous les draps, il avait juste un caleçon qui cachait ses parties intimes. Cependant, dans l'état où il était, il n'avait pas la tête à penser à ce genre de détails…

« On essaie ? »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Alors Draco se leva et s'assit près de lui. Avec des gestes précis, il prit sa tête et la fit bouger, pour faire fonctionner sa nuque. Puis, il bougea un peu, se tournant, et il aida Harry à s'assoir, avec la même douceur habituelle, comme s'il avait peur de le briser ou simplement de l'abimer. Harry sentit ses os craquer de façon très désagréable et il grimaça. Ca faisait mal, aussi, mais il fit un effort pour surmonter cela. Le blond ne l'assit pas tout à fait, se contentant de le soulever un peu, son patient trouvait la sensation trop désagréable pour rester assis bien à la verticale. Mais c'était déjà un bon début.

**OoO**

Draco Malfoy massait encore ses membres et Harry avait les yeux fermés, soupirant légèrement. Il trouvait ce moment de plus en plus agréable, les mains de son hôte étaient talentueuses, méticuleuses. Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à faire bouger ses membres, même si Draco faisait bouger ses articulations. A présent, il parvenait tout juste à s'assoir, trouvant cette position confortable seulement avec des oreillers derrière son dos.

Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement douillet. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, mais de son point de vue, c'était supportable. C'était plutôt qu'elles ne lui répondaient pas : il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour s'asseoir, s'il parvenait à redresser son buste, il n'arrivait pas à rester dans cette position. Cela le fatiguait énormément.

Peu de temps auparavant, Draco l'avait emmené se laver. Le soulevant dans ses bras, il avait plongé son corps maigre dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude où il avait infusé pendant une demi-heure, avant que son bienfaiteur ne vienne le chercher, l'habille et le ramène dans son lit. A présent, le blond prenait soin de son corps, comme il le faisait chaque jour.

Harry ne quittait jamais cette chambre et il était habitué à voir cet homme blond venir chaque jour. Il l'aidait à guérir, entassait des coussins dans son dos, lui parlait un peu ou récitait des vers, comme s'il parlait à lui-même. Un jour, Harry lui demanda quelle était cette langue qu'il parlait, parfois, et de qui étaient ces vers anglais qui ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose ? Draco l'avait regardé en haussant un sourcil.

« Cette langue, c'est du français. Et ces vers… Tu ne connais pas _Alice au pays des merveilles _? »

Harry avait secoué la tête : évidemment, ça ne lui disait rien. Tout en tirant les rideaux et faisant un brun de ménage, son hôte lui raconta qu'il avait peu connu son père. En fait, il avait grandi dans une famille aristocratique où il était coutume pour les pères de famille de ne pas s'occuper de l'éducation de leurs enfant tant qu'ils n'atteignaient pas sept ans ou huit ans, que ce soit des garçons ou des filles. Les femmes s'occupaient de leur progéniture.

Sa mère, Narcissa Black avait été élevée dans une maison sans âme et, plus tard, elle s'échappa de l'ambiance morose de son logis en lisant des romans moldus, enchantée par les contes de fée que les sorciers, dans leur monde, n'avaient pas. Elle fit partager cet univers à son fils : elle lui raconta _Blanche-neige et les sept nains_, _Peau d'âne_, _Pinocchio_… D'ailleurs, elle lui offrit des marionnettes, avec lesquelles il passait des heures, dont il tirait les ficelles, qui s'emmêlaient souvent : sa mère riait en le regardant défaire vainement les nœuds et remettre en place les membres emmêlés des jouets.

Entre autre, sa mère lui avait lu des dizaines de fois _Alice au pays des merveilles_ et ils chantaient tous deux la chanson du chat du Cheshire. Tout cela fut un secret entre eux et jamais son père, si sévère et intolérant, n'entendit parler de leurs… excentricités. Il eut beau se plier aux exigences de Lucius Malfoy pour être son digne héritier, Draco ne perdit jamais son goût pour la littérature moldue, et il oublia encore moins ces chansons et ces poésies qu'il récitait autrefois avec sa mère.

Draco Malfoy parlait de son enfance d'une fois douce et avec beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux. C'était sûrement l'évocation de sa mère qui adoucissait ses traits de cette manière. Dans ces moments-là, Harry le trouvait presque… humain.

Car pour lui, Draco Malfoy était de ces êtres qui ne semblaient exister que dans l'imagination, des personnages inventés et créés de toute pièce. Toujours vêtu de riches vêtements, le plus souvent noirs, il se déplaçait lentement, le regardait à la fois comme un objet qui mérite de l'intérêt et comme un être humain à part entière. Il lui parlait de façon neutre, sans sentiment particulier.

Plus d'une fois, Harry s'était demandé quelle était la nature réelle de leur relation avant cet accident, mais il n'avait jamais osé. Tout comme cet accident d'ailleurs, Draco ne lui en avait jamais parlé, lui répondant à chaque fois qu'il le demandait qu'il lui raconterait plus tard. Alors Harry n'insistait pas, peut-être par timidité. Ou alors parce qu'il avait peur de savoir.

Peur de découvrir ce qu'il était autrefois, et de ne pas s'en rappeler.

« Bon, c'est fini. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Non ? Je vais aller faire quelques courses, donc je ne serai pas là pendant une petite heure. »

Harry fut inquiet : on avait beau toujours le prévenir quand il se retrouvait seul dans la maison, il demeurait anxieux. Son immobilité était une faiblesse, un handicap qui l'empêcherait de se défendre si jamais on tentait de lui faire du mal. Il pensait cela sans considérer le temps que Draco Malfoy avait passé à sécuriser cette petite maison, dont il n'avait vu qu'une chambre, le couloir recouvert de parquet et aux murs verts, et la salle de bain carrelée de blanc et de vert.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu n'as pas soif ni faim ?

- Non, merci. »

Alors Draco hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées. Pendant un long moment, Harry tenta d'imaginer cet homme étrange qui prenait tant soin de lui de façon tellement détachée se déplacer dans le village voisin, mais il était incapable d'imaginer les rues, qui n'étaient que des tracés vagues dans son esprit. Alors il tourna la tête, soupirant, et détailla à nouveau la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Baignée de lumière, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet qui donnait envie de marcher dessus tant sa teinte caramel paraissait chaude. Les murs étaient tapissés de beige et, ici et là, se trouvaient quelques tableaux de paysages. Il y avait une grande vue sur des champs de blé et, sur un autre, un grand château aux multiples tours entouré d'un parc, dont les arbres bougeaient parfois leur feuillages. Cette bâtisse ne lui disait rien, et pourtant, il y aurait vécu pendant de nombreuses années.

Son lit était centré dans la pièce, la tête du meuble conte un mur. Sous la fenêtre, une commode d'un bois plus sombre que le parquet se tenait, non loin d'une armoire qui se trouvait à l'opposé du lit, les deux meubles massifs semblant être assez anciens. Une vieille horloge était accrochée non loin de la porte, rythmant les minutes. Et, sur l'autre mur, des étagères étaient clouées aux murs, portant divers bibelots : une boule d'or dont la surface semblait avoir été travaillée, une sorte de tissu argenté et transparent bien plié, un vieux livre, un morceau de ce qui semblait être du parchemin plié et tenu droit contre le mur… et enfin, sur la plus haute étagère, une sorte de balai un peu tordu mais dont on semblait avoir pris soin.

En somme, il se sentait bien dans cette petite chambre, pourtant un peu étrange. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, ici, même s'il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi il était si à l'aise dans cet espace réduit.

Soudain, on gratta à la porte. Harry sursauta et tout son corps se tendit de douleur. Quelque chose grattait la porte, timidement, comme pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Se mettant à trembler de peur, les sens aux aguets, le jeune homme parvint à bouger un de ses bras et à le cacher sous la couette, dans le vain but de la rabattre sur lui, comme si ça pouvait le protéger.

Un bruit se fit entendre alors que la poignée se baissait, comme douée d'une âme, et que la porte s'ouvrait. Des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent sur le front du malade terrifié, s'attendant à voir entrer quelqu'un, ou un monstre…

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi terrifiant qu'il s'y attendit. C'était en fait un chat, qui venait de sauter sur la poignée pour pouvoir entrer. Un gros matou un peu rond au poil brun strié de rayures blondes qui s'assit devant la porte ouverte pour regarder le malade.

Harry eut un hoquet. Il se rappelait de ce qu'était qu'un chat, tout de même. Mais jamais il n'avait vu de chat avec un sourire. Car le matou souriait. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet : la petite bouche boudeuse était largement étirée sur les côtés de sa tête. Cela avait quelque chose de… terrifiant.

A pas tranquilles, l'animal s'approcha du lit, ses coussinets caressant le bois vernis. Puis, il monta agilement sur le lit et s'y assit, regardant Harry de ses grands yeux verts. A présent, il pouvait le voir de plus près, et Harry se rendit compte avec douleur qu'en fait, le chat ne souriait pas : on aurait dit qu'on avait coupé les coins de ses lèvres, élargissant sa gueule abimée, qui avait sans doute connu des jours moins beaux. Si cet air pouvait donner à rire, cela fit plus pitié au jeune homme qu'autre chose.

Le chat s'allongea sur les jambes de Harry, sans le quitter des yeux. Le jeune homme, un peu rassuré, leva la main et la posa sur le dos du chat, mais l'effort avait été trop grand pour qu'il puisse beaucoup la bouger, à peine quelques mouvements de doigts, qui firent pourtant ronronner le matou qui baissa la tête, la posant sur la cuisse du malade, et ferma les yeux.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, paisiblement, dans cette chambre ensoleillée, le chat sur ses cuisses et sa main dans ses poils doux et chauds. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps infini, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, tout en bas, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Draco Malfoy raisonner dans l'entrée. Harry compta les secondes avant qu'il n'arrive, l'écoutant marcher dans le couloir, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol. Il monta les escaliers. Douze marches. Puis ses pas dans le couloir, et la porte qui s'ouvre réellement, en grand…

« Cheshire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le chat leva la tête et, de peur de se faire gronder, il se glissa sous la couette. Draco croisa les bras, la bouche de travers, et tapa du pied d'un air mécontent. Harry lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse qui sembla atténuer un peu l'énervement de son hôte. Le blond s'avança vers lui et se baissa pour soulever la couette et récupérer son chat qu'il prit dans ses bras. Croisant son regard, il lui rappela qu'il lui avait interdit de monter à l'étage, et que la prochaine fois, il sévirait.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ça me fait de la compagnie. »

Harry parlait d'une voix lente, articulant bien ses mots, pour ne pas bafouiller comme il le faisait souvent en voulant parler à un rythme normal. Toujours, le blond l'écoutait attentivement, pour ne pas le faire répéter une deuxième fois, ce qui était à la fois un effort de plus et une petite humiliation.

« Comment il s'appelle ?

- Cheshire. Comme le chat du Cheshire, dans Alice au pays des merveilles. C'est un chat un peu fou qui apparait et disparait.

- Et le chat…

- Non, il ne disparait pas, mais le chat de l'histoire a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme lui. »

L'homme regarda le chat qui, lui, avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, son continuel sourire niais sur les lèvres. Le blond lui raconta qu'il l'avait trouvé lors d'un voyage : des enfants s'étaient amusés à lui agrandir la bouche avec une paire de ciseau, meurtrissant la chair. Il avait trouvé le pauvre animal miaulant pathétiquement derrière une poubelle, sa bouche blessée bavant du sang à n'en plus finir. Alors Draco l'avait pris contre lui et l'avait soigné, mais il n'avait pu ressouder les chairs à vif, le chat souffrait trop pour supporter une opération, le blond n'avait pas supporté ses plaintes.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en entendant le récit si simple de son hôte qui caressait tranquillement le dos du chat blotti contre son torse. C'était une image si douce, si… intime. Draco lui dit aussi qu'il l'avait pris car ça lui rappelait ce conte que sa mère lui racontait souvent, Alice aux pays des merveilles, et ce chat souriant.

« J'ai un chien, aussi, mais il reste dehors.

- Je peux le voir ? »

Draco Malfoy hésita, puis il posa son chat sur le sol avant de se pencher vers le lit, tirer la couette et soulever le corps du malade dans ses bras. Comme une poupée de chiffon, Harry se laissa faire. Draco tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé là, Harry pu voir autre chose que du papier peint, du parquet et le ciel bleu. Il put voir la grande pelouse qui entourait la maison et le chemin qui serpentait entre des champs à perte de vue, où quelques arbres feuillus poussaient çà et là, apportant un peu d'ombre à ce tableau empli de verdure…

En bas, Harry put voir un molosse colossal courir après quelque chose qui leur était invisible. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit que l'animal avait deux têtes.

« Un ami qui faisait des expériences douteuses. L'animal me plaisait, je l'ai gardé. Il fait un bon chien de garde. »

Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il n'entendait rien, mais il était certain que l'animal devait faire un boucan d'enfer. Il saurait plus tard que Cerbère, comme son maître l'avait nommé, passait ses journées et ses nuits dehors, même en hiver, et qu'il faisait tellement de bruit que toute la maison était insonorisée, sinon Draco aurait fini par abattre la pauvre bête, à moins que le chat agacé ne lui ait déjà planté ses griffes dans les yeux…

Tous deux restèrent pendant de longues minutes devant cette fenêtre, à regarder le paysage ou le chien bicéphale courir comme un fou autour de la maison. Harry était blotti dans les bras de son bienfaiteur qui le tenait fermement. Comme si c'était une position naturelle de l'avoir là, dans ses bras…

**OoO**

D'abord l'appréhension. Puis la douleur…

« Allez, courage !

- Non, je peux pas…

- Oh si tu peux ! Allez ! »

Le chat miaula, comme s'il l'encourageait. D'une seule poussée, tenant fermement Harry, Draco le poussa pour qu'il se lève, se tendant debout sur ses pieds. Soudain nauséeux, Harry s'écroula sur son hôte qui voulut le maintenir debout, mais le brun était incapable de rester sur ses jambes : ça faisait mal, il n'avait aucun équilibre et être debout lui donnait des vertiges. Alors Draco fut obligé de se rassoir sur le lit, Harry sur ses cuisses.

Le brun haletait, le ventre douloureux, tandis que son bienfaiteur, la tête posée contre son épaule, se plaignait de ces maudites jambes qui refusaient de fonctionner correctement. Ses bras avaient recouvré un peu de leur force : au moins, il pouvait caresser le Cheshire et lever les bras vers Draco, ou encore s'alimenter correctement. Et ça, c'était un grand progrès : Harry s'était enfin mis à se nourrir par lui-même avec une fourchette et un couteau, de façon maladroite et hésitante, mais il faisait des efforts pour bouger ses doigts et porter les morceaux de viandes ou de légumes à sa bouche, pour ensuite les mâcher consciencieusement.

Harry sentit Draco pianoter sur sa cuisse, un peu comme s'il réfléchissait. Le jeune homme n'était guère gêné de cette position, il était habitué à cette proximité : Draco le portait tout le temps et le massait avec ses mains agiles, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'embarras entre eux. Cela semblait presque… naturel.

« Ca viendra avec le temps, non ?

- C'est quand même exaspérant que tu ne puisses même pas tenir debout. Je sais que ça prend du temps, mais vu tout ce que je te fais avaler, tu devrais te remettre plus rapidement… »

Harry avait rapidement compris que tout ce qu'il mangeait était drogué : son hôte le lui faisait comprendre. Mais c'était pour son bien, car sans cela, il serait encore paralysé dans son lit et ne pourrait sans doute pas parler, et Harry préférait avaler des choses étranges pour pouvoir posséder son corps que de rester dans cet état apathique.

Tic-Tac.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

- Oh non…

- Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner.

- Je peux descendre avec toi ? »

Un long silence suivit sa demande, pourtant innocente, et cette absence de son devint gênante pour Harry qui s'en voulut pour son impulsivité. Pourtant, c'était humain : il avait envie de découvrir autre chose que cette chambre dont il connaissait le moindre recoin. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblaient le salon, la cuisine…

« D'accord. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ma servante. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du malade qui fut une nouvelle fois soulevé par le blond. Cette fois-ci, Harry eu la force d'entourer son cou de ses bras, ayant alors moins peur de tomber. A grandes enjambées, faisant voler les pants sa robe de sorcier, Draco Malfoy sortit de la chambre, traversa le couloir, et descendit un escalier.

En bas, une chaise roulante en bois les attendait, les poignées de l'antique siège tenu par une marionnette.

C'était avec cela que Draco avait grandi : des contes de fée, des chats souriants et des marionnettes. Sa mère avait toujours été charmée par ces poupées articulées qu'il était possible de faire marcher à l'aide deux bâtons de bois croisés. En sorcier talentueux, Draco avait décidé de créer une marionnette grandeur nature qui lui servirait alors de servante. C'était une femme qui portait une longue robe bleue qui descendait jusqu'à mi-mollet, ses jambes de bois recouvertes de bas blancs, ses pieds durs chaussés de vieux souliers. Elle était assez jolie, le visage figé dans son éternelle jeunesse, avec de grands yeux bleus ouverts sur le vide comme des billes de verre et une bouche mobile un peu triste. Ses cheveux épais étaient comme du crin de cheval, noués derrière sa nuque claire.

« Je te présente Nora. Nora, je te présente Harry. »

Comme si quelqu'un dirait les fils de cet être de bois, la marionnette baissa la tête, en signe de salut, ses yeux de verre tournés vers Harry. Ce dernier eut un frisson en se rendant compte que la marionnette le regardait mais sans le voir, comme s'il était transparent et que c'était le mur que ses orbes bleutées étaient tournées.

Un regard vide, dénué de vie.

Une marionnette, avec une âme artificielle…

Draco posa son patient dans son siège à roue, le brun regardant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se sentait mal-à l'aise car elle avait toujours les yeux tournés vers lui mais sans vraiment le voir.

Coquille vide…

Comme un automate, la marionnette tourna le siège et le poussa lentement jusqu'au salon, Draco tout près d'elle. La pièce était très grande, ne faisant qu'une avec la salle à manger et séparée par une porte de la cuisine. Chaleureuse et emplie de lumière par la grande véranda qui ne masquait en rien les bons rayons du soleil, tout était tapissé de bleu, comme le ciel, et parquet était très clair, donnant à la pièce un air un peu léger, qui contrastait avec les vieux meubles de bois plus sombre qui enjolivait le salon. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le canapé d'un bleu roi un peu passé, aux fauteuils posés à ses côtés, et cette table basse au centre du tout. Une grande table était installée plus loin, entourée de chaises. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, des peintures ou des photographies.

« C'est beau.

- Merci. »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire. Un de ces sourires si rares qu'il venait toujours à un moment où on ne s'y attendait pas. C'était joli à voir, sur son visage si sévère.

**OoO**

Rien n'aurait pu l'étonner. Pourtant, un être normalement constitué aurait été effrayé par beaucoup de choses : le chat souriant qui miaulait contre lui, le chien à deux têtes qui aboyait comme un fou dans le jardin, Draco qui maniait une baguette… ses robes de sorcier, la marionnette, les potions…

Toujours amnésique, Harry avait décidé de ne s'étonner de rien et de tout accepter, car apparemment, ainsi était son monde. Cela dit, tous ces objets posés sur les étagères de sa chambre avaient de quoi l'étonner : c'était des vieux trucs, et ce balai l'intriguait.

Il avait de courtes conversations avec Draco : parler le fatiguait, mais vu le nombre de fois où l'homme passait dans sa chambre, ces moments-là représentaient bien plus que quelques minutes dans une journée. Entre autres, le blond lui avait expliqué que c'était un sport sorcier, qui consistait à mettre des balles dans des anneaux, à cheval sur des balais volants. Après une longue hésitation, le visage à demi caché dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante, il lui avait avoué que Harry Potter était un grand joueur, l'un des meilleurs de sa génération.

Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque jour, Draco Malfoy distillait ses souvenirs, lui racontait une anecdote, quelque chose qui avait fait partie de lui, qui semblait presque évident. Et pourtant, Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Imaginer un château avec des escaliers qui bougent à leur guise ou, pire, imaginer des hommes volant au-dessus d'un grand stade sur des balais, était très difficile pour lui.

Et pourtant, il faisait vraiment des efforts. A chaque fois que ses yeux s'illuminaient de curiosité ou quand il secouait la tête, le regard de Draco se voilait et il baissait toujours la tête.

Déception.

Tristesse.

Colère, peut-être.

Et le voir ainsi faisait mal à Harry, mais son esprit refusait de se rappeler de ces choses-là. Pourtant, Draco lui en racontait, des choses : ses plats préférés, ses parents décédés, ses potions ratées…

Sa première copine, ses amis qui ne venaient jamais le voir, une famille de pouilleux qui l'avait accueilli comme s'il était leur fils…

Sur ses genoux, Cheshire était allongé de tout son long. Il tenait compagnie à Harry la majeure partie du temps, le regardant de ses grands yeux verts et lui souriant gentiment, comme pour le rassurer. Il aimait quand on le câlinait, caressant son poil doux et parfois blessé avec tendresse. Cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus être seul, comme c'était le cas avant que le chat n'entre dans la chambre, déjouant les ordres de son maître.

Soudain, le chat se mit à trembler. Harry baissa les yeux vers lui et vit la bête se recroqueviller sur elle-même, tremblant comme si elle était morte de froid, gémissant. On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait, ou qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose. Alors Harry la prit le plus calmement possible dans ses bras, alors que son corps se tortillait, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

« _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe_. »

Le chat se blottit dans ses bras, sans pour autant se calmer, mais Harry continua sur sa lancée.

« _All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe._ »

C'était le seul refrain de la chanson qu'il connaissait, et de toute façon, c'était le seul qu'il devait garder en mémoire. Quand il était plus jeune, le petit chat avait souvent des crises d'angoisse et, pour l'apaiser, Draco le prenait dans ses bras et lui répétait sans cesse ces vers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Quand il était angoissé, il en faisait de même. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise et cela avait le don de calmer la bête, donc le blond ne cherchait pas plus loin.

Cheshire finit par se calmer dans ses bras. L'animal le regardait avec ses yeux verts comme des billes. Il semblait le remercier, avec son éternel sourire. Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette figure était normale, que jamais il n'aurait la petite moue boudeuse d'un chat. C'était blessant de savoir que cette bouche blessée avait été taillée par des enfants en manque de sensations fortes et cruels.

Harry aimait ce chat, car il avait la sensation que l'animal compatissait à ses souffrances. Il passait son temps près de lui, jamais agressif ou mauvais, plutôt doux et docile. Il était surtout sa seule source d'occupation : Draco lui avait apporté des livres mais Harry peinait à se concentrer dessus et jamais personne ne venait jamais le voir. Le seul être humain dans son sillage était Draco. Pourtant, vu ce qu'il lui racontait, Harry Potter avait été aimé à une époque, il avait eu des amis fidèles qui avaient risqués leur vie pour lui, mais il en ignorait les circonstances.

_Pourquoi personne ne vient jamais me voir ?_

Harry en venait à douter de ce que Draco lui racontait. Il avait compris qu'il était un être hors du commun, même s'il était encore incapable de faire de la magie comme Draco, mais il commençait pourtant à douter de la véracité des faits que le blond lui énonçait : s'il avait eu une vie si pleine, pourquoi demeurait-il seul dans cette chambre, avec le chat souriant pour seule compagnie ?

_Pourquoi je suis seul..._

Les chaussures de Draco claquèrent sur le parquet, en bas, puis sur les marches de l'escalier. Harry écoutait le rythme de ses pas qui se mêlait au tic tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Comme hypnotisé, il remarqua à peine quand l'homme ouvrit la porte, ne se rendant compte de sa présence que quand il cessa de marcher.

« Je suis de retour, Harry. Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te faire porter à manger.

- On peut manger ensemble ?

- Si tu veux. »

Le blond s'approcha du lit, souleva le chat pour le poser par terre, puis prit son patient dans ses bras. Avec Cheshire sur les talons, Draco descendit Harry au rez-de-chaussée, où Nora les attendait patiemment, tenant encore les poignées du siège à roues. Dans le hall, ça sentait bon la viande grillée et les pommes de terre. La marionnette l'emmena jusque devant la table qui avait été mise, mais seulement pour une personne.

« Nora, va chercher des couverts. »

La marionnette s'exécuta sans un mot. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry la regarda se mouvoir de façon artificielle, automatique, avec des gestes calculés. Alors que Nora disparaissait dans la cuisine, Draco s'installait en face de Harry, devant son assiette.

« Nora... elle a une âme ?

- Artificielle, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, mais elle peut réfléchir ? Enfin, comme nous...

- Non. C'est un objet. Elle est comme les animaux : on peut lui apprendre des choses, on peut la dresser, mais elle ne peut rien créer d'elle-même, elle ne peut rien inventer. »

Pile à ce moment-là, la marionnette entrait avec une assiette, des couverts, un verre et une serviette en tissu qu'elle disposa devant Harry. Draco la remercia. Embarrassé, Harry en fit de même, ce qui fit sourire son hôte.

« Même les bonnes manières, tu sembles les avoir oubliées.

- C'est pas de ma faute.

- Je sais, mais c'est amusant. »

Nora revint avec cette fois-ci un bol de salade composée qui lui fit penser à un bouquet de fleurs, tant il y avait de couleurs et de formes dans ce grand récipient de Crystal. A l'aide de ses doigts de bois articulés, elle les servit, puis se retira dans la cuisine. Harry prit sa fourchette et regarda son assiette, méfiant.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

- Des tomates.

- Et ça ?

- Du maïs. Et la feuille verte, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui, de la salade. »

Il avait répondu comme si c'était évident et Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : ses trous de mémoire étaient vraiment étonnants.

De façon méticuleuse, Harry mangea sa salade, avant de poursuivre avec le plat principal et enfin le dessert, à savoir une tarte aux pommes qu'il regarda avec méfiance avant d'en manger quelques morceaux sans grande conviction. Tout du long, son bienfaiteur le regarda, semblant analyser tous ses gestes et l'expression de son visage. Nora, quant à elle, ne fut qu'une ombre qui allait et venait entre chaque plat.

« C'était très bon.

- C'est à Nora qu'il faut le dire.

- Si ce n'est qu'un objet, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de lui parler.

- C'est vrai, elle ne te répondra jamais. Pas plus que Cheshire. »

Ces mots firent réfléchir Harry, qui se laissa emmener par son hôte dans le salon. Le blond le souleva et le déposa dans le canapé. Harry y resta droit, les mains sur les cuisses, alors que Draco montait à l'étage quelques instants avant d'en revenir avec ce vieux livre élimé qui se trouvait sur une des étagères fixées au mur. Il s'assit près de lui sur le canapé, ouvrit le livre, qui se révéla être un album de photo, le feuilleta un peu avant de le présenter à Harry.

« Voici ton père, James Potter, et ta mère, Lily Evans. »

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait un cliché de ses parents. L'image bougeait, ceux qui semblaient être ses parents lui souriait et lui faisaient de grands signes.

Son père lui ressemblait : les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés et quelques traits de son visage rappelaient Harry.

_Papa..._

Quant à sa mère, il n'avait pas hérité grand chose, mis à part ses yeux verts, car sa peau était plus claire que celle de son époux et une masse de cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules.

_Maman..._

Ils étaient beaux. Il avait de beaux parents. Et il eut envie de pleurer, car il ne s'en rappelait pas...

Draco, sans le quitter des yeux, tourna la page, et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas que le buste de ses parents mais leur corps en entier. Sa mère portait une longue robe de mariage d'un blanc immaculé, tenant le bras de son mari, fier comme un coq. Près d'eux, se tenait un homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs qui souriait à l'objectif.

« Ton parrain, Sirius Black. Il t'aimait beaucoup, un peu trop, même.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il est mort en voulant te sauver.

- Et moi... je l'aimais ?

- Oui. Tu as beaucoup souffert quand il est mort. C'était... ta seule famille. »

Harry leva des yeux humides vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Draco se lance dans un récit un peu plus long.

« Tes parents ont été assassiné par un homme qui voulait réduire le monde en esclavage. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu une vie heureuse, qu'il a manqué de tout, surtout d'amour et de points de repère. Il a basculé dans la magie noire et a tué beaucoup de sorciers. Ton père était un homme courageux qui l'a défié par trois fois, jusqu'à mourir en voulant vous protéger, toi et ta mère.

- Pourquoi il voulait...

- Parce que tu étais un danger pour lui. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque, mais une prophétie disait que tu serais un obstacle à sa montée au pouvoir. Alors il a voulu te tuer, mais tu as survécu, et il a disparu. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su dire ce qui t'avait protégé. Peut-être l'amour de ta mère... Je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est qu'il a réussi à revenir, et il a à nouveau essayé de te tuer.

- Mais il a échoué...

- Sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Harry ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'il put, alors que Draco poursuivait.

« Pour en revenir à ta famille, tu as été élevé par la sœur de ta mère, Pétunia, qui était mariée à Vernon Dursley et qui avait un enfant, Dudley. Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé et t'ont toujours considéré comme un parasite, sans jamais te parler de ton vrai monde. Tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais eu de chambre à toi, avant que tu n'entres dans cette école.

- Je vivais où ?

- Dans un placard à balais sous l'escalier. »

De façon automatique, Harry tourna la tête vers l'escalier, qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas voir à cause du mur du salon, mais il était en train de s'imaginer enfant recroquevillé dans cet espace réduit. Son regard s'était assombri. C'était trop de choses d'un coup...

_J'ai grandi dans un placard à balais..._

« Entré à l'école de sorcellerie, que tu ne quittais que pour les vacances d'été...

- Vacances ?

- Heu... Une période où on ne travaille pas. Ca durait deux mois. Bref, quand tu es rentré, tu as pu vraiment t'épanouir. Tu t'es fait des amis...

- Montre-les-moi. »

Cela sonnait un peu comme un ordre. Un peu vexé d'être coupé en pleine tirade, Draco Malfoy feuilleta quand même l'album jusqu'à tomber sur la photo la plus récente, collée sur le papier cartonné du livre.

« Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les meilleurs amis que tu ais eu dans ta vie. »

Ron Weasley était un adolescent roux et souriant qui lui faisait signe, particulièrement enjoué, tandis que Hermione Granger, plus réservée, se contentait d'esquisser un peu les lèvres, secouant légèrement la main.

« Il était le fils d'un... »

_Je ne les connais pas._

« Il était assez pauvre mais ça... »

_Je ne sais pas qui ils sont._

« Elle était une fille intelligente et un peu... »

_Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas d'eux ?_

« Et elle... »

_Je ne les connais pas..._

**OoO**

Cheshire, assis sur la commode, avait le soleil dans le dos. L'astre de lumière réchauffait son poil et le faisait briller, lui donnant une belle couleur dorée un peu surnaturelle. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et il souriait aux anges, pour ne pas changer.

En fait, il était triste. Harry le savait, mais il ne faisait rien pour égayer un peu l'animal qui ne quittait pas la commode, le regardant de loin.

Depuis deux jours, Harry Potter ne prononçait plus un mot et avait cessé de se nourrir. Il ne bougeait plus, refusant les caresses que Cheshire lui demandait en se frottant contre son bras ou miaulant près de son oreille. S'il avait pu pleurer, peut-être l'aurait-il fait. Mais l'animal avait sans doute déjà versé trop de larmes pour qu'il soit encore possible que ses yeux s'humidifient. De plus, son sourire ne lui donnait pas cet air pathétique qu'il aurait voulu montrer.

Dans la chambre, dans un coin, Nora était assise sur une chaise. Elle veillait sur lui, ou du moins, elle restait là, comme une ombre, silencieuse et immobile. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et elle restait droite sur son siège, un peu comme une statue. La savoir là ne gênait pas vraiment Harry : elle sortait pour préparer les repas et ne le gênait pas. En fait, elle lui était indifférente. Elle ne montrait bien sûr aucune émotion, puisqu'elle n'en ressentait pas.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas le cas de son maître, Draco. Harry savait aussi que son hôte était triste et inquiet. Depuis l'épisode des photos, le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche : il avait cédé aux larmes, désespéré, et avait fait une crise d'hystérie mémorable qui plongea Draco dans une panique sans nom. Il avait réussi à le calmer, mais le jeune homme ne manifestait plus aucune émotion, comme si son visage s'était figé.

Un masque de cire...

Malgré les supplications de Draco, qui lui demandait au moins de manger, Harry ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Draco, ces visages inconnus, l'avaient plongé dans un état de désespoir qui lui donnait sans cesse l'envie de pleurer. Il était malheureux, ses souvenirs refusaient de revenir à lui. Tant d'années passées qui avaient disparu dans le néant, et il ne savait que faire pour récupérer ces fragments de vie qui faisaient son être.

Il ne serait plus jamais pareil, car la vie et ses péripéties construisaient l'homme. Sans ces moments durs qu'il avait vécus autrefois, sans le souvenir de l'étroitesse de ce placard ou des yeux bleus lumineux d'Albus Dumbledore, jamais il ne redeviendrait le jeune homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Et cela l'angoissait. Plus que le manque de souvenirs, c'était surtout le fait qu'il se sentait incroyablement seul, sans attache ni repère, mis à part ce lit et Draco Malfoy qui gravitait autour de lui.

Avant de sombrer dans les larmes et la folie, Harry ne lui avait pas demandé qui il était, pour lui, et pourquoi il lui parlait de ces personnes seulement maintenant, ou encore pour quelle raison ces « amis » n'étaient jamais venus le voir, ici. Dans le fond, tout cela lui était indifférent : il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir à tout ça, il n'en avait même plus l'envie. Il voulait juste se rendormir, quitter ce cauchemar où il avait la sensation que, plus les jours passaient, et plus il oubliait ce qui avait constitué son existence.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le blond entra. Après une légère hésitation, il se dirigea vers le Cheshire et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, caressant le poil doux de son chat à rythme lent, ce qui faisait ronronner le félin. Harry ne le regardait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça.

« Pendant près de sept ans, j'ai été ton ennemi. »

_Ah oui ?_

« J'étais un garçon vantard qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Je t'ai rencontré dans une boutique de vêtements où nous étions venus tailler nos robes de sorciers. Tu ne parlais quasiment pas. Et puis, on s'est retrouvé à Poudlard, je t'ai proposé mon amitié en apprenant ton nom. Tu l'as refusée. Alors je t'ai haï, et tu me l'as bien rendu. »

_Des années gâchées pour un peu de fierté mal placée._

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était attirer ton regard. Mais je n'y suis pas vraiment arrivé : tu me détestais, et tant que je ne te faisais pas de mal, je t'étais indifférent. Bêtement, j'ai longtemps rêvé devenir ton ami. Et puis… Tu t'es battu contre cette ordure. A l'époque, j'étais de son côté. »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Je voulais protéger ma mère, qui mourrait si jamais je trahissais… le maître. Il se faisait appeler Voldemort, mais son vrai nom était Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mais personne ne connaissait son nom et tous craignait de prononcer son pseudonyme. Sauf toi. Tu n'as pas grandi dans une famille qui a longtemps craint ce mage noir, alors tu ne pouvais comprendre ce que ce simple mot représentait pour le monde sorcier. »

_Alors pourquoi en sommes-nous là ?_

« Lors du grand combat… Tu as failli mourir. Des sortilèges ont volé, l'un d'eux t'a atteint et t'as blessé assez gravement pour que tu tombes dans un sommeil sans fin. Voldemort est décédé de ses blessures. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte… »

_J'ai tué quelqu'un…_

« Tout le monde t'a cru mort, mais pas moi. Alors je t'ai emmené avec moi, sans le dire à personne, pour te soigner. »

_Je suis un monstre…_

« Personne ne sait que tu es ici, parce que je n'ai pas voulu en parler. Je voulais… te guérir, d'abord. Te remettre d'aplomb, et te ramener vers eux, une fois que tu serais rétabli… Mais seulement à ce moment-là. »

_Mais pourquoi…_

« Tu ne sais pas comment c'est, là-bas… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Tu étais un homme déjà célèbre, et tu l'es devenu encore plus. Tu n'étais plus là, donc ils en ont profité : ils ont pris ce qui t'appartenait, ils sont devenus célèbres, cherchés de tous… Les faire venir ici étalerait ton visage dans les journaux et on se servirait de toi, parce que tu ne te souviens de rien, tu ne sais pas qui tu es…

- Prouve-le-moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette chambre, Draco regarda franchement Harry. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis deux jours. Et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, le blond se leva, posant le chat, et revint avec un carton dans les bras.

Des journaux furent étalés sur le lit, des photos, des grands titres, les objets des étagères… Harry ne tarda pas à se retrouver seul dans la chambre, avec seulement la poupée grandeur nature dans son coin, neutre et immobile. Il lut les papiers froissés, découvrit qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait… Tant de pages usagées mais précieusement conservées qui retraçaient plus ou moins sa vie, retraçant quelques évènements qu'il avait vécus dans sa vie, et insistant sur le fait qu'il était un enfant hors du commun.

Le survivant.

L'élu.

Le héros…

Harry découvrit une fois encore sa vie, mais grâce aux récits des journalistes, et non pas grâce aux histoires de Draco qui lui donnait des détails, lui donnant une version plus vraie que celle de ces inconnus qui ne connaissaient de lui que le visage et une notoriété imméritée.

Il pleura encore. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, ses mâchoires se serrèrent de douleur. Les dates sur les journaux donnaient plus de véracité aux dires de son bienfaiteur.

Le jeune homme leva la tête, cherchant soudain un soutien, un repère, parmi cet amoncellement de vieux papiers jaunis. Il sursauta quand son regard rencontra les billes de verre de Nora, qui avait la tête tournée vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Enfin, elle ne le regardait pas vraiment : ses yeux étaient vides, comme toujours, mais elle avait néanmoins la tête tournée vers lui.

Il frissonna, avant de baisser la tête, et revenir à sa lecture. La marionnette tourna la tête et revint à sa méditation.

**OoO**

« _J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime, Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé. C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé, Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème._

- Qu'est-ce que tu récites ?

- Des vers.

- C'est pas anglais.

- C'est français. Charles Baudelaire, _De profundis clamavi_.

- Tu aimes réciter les poésies. De quoi ça parle ?

- Disons que ça me détend. Je ne faisais souvent avec ma mère. Un peu comme un jeu. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'apprendre le français, plutôt ? »

**OoO**

Un jour, Draco lui raconta que, quand il avait l'esprit embrouillé, il mettait tout par écrit : quand on ne parvenait pas à expliquer quelque chose clairement, c'était que cette chose n'était pas claire dans notre esprit. Cela l'aidait à mettre un peu d'ordres dans ses pensées et de pouvoir mieux réfléchir. C'était une tâche fastidieuse mais qui avait toujours fait ses preuves, dans son cas.

Harry avait essayé d'en faire de même, mais il avait trop de mal à écrire ce qu'il ressentait : mettre des mots sur ses émotions étaient difficiles car ses sentiments étaient tumultueux. Il préféra donc laisser tout cela de côté et se concentrer sur son corps qu'il voulait à tout prix faire bouger.

Ses conversations avec Draco étaient assez réduites, car Harry avait toujours autant de mal pour assimiler tout ce qu'il avait appris en l'espace de quelques jours. Le blond semblait peiné de ces silences et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Pourtant, il ne parlait pas de ça, gardant tout pour lui et se contentant de l'aider à marcher.

Sa rééducation des jambes dura deux semaines. Harry passait des heures et des heures dans une petite chambre à côté de la sienne à faire fonctionner ses jambes en marchant, soutenu par des barres verticales. Souvent, Draco restait à le regarder ou à l'aider, le soutenait et l'encourageait quand il arrivait à faire un allé complet dans la chambre.

Harry avait décidé de se reprendre en main : il mangeait, buvait, marchait… Cheshire le regardait comme s'il était une bête étrange, sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à s'échiner sur ces barres, à gémir et souffler comme ça. Mais le plus surpris, dans cette histoire, ce fut Cerbère, le chien à deux têtes : quand il vit cet homme sortir de la maison, campé sur ses deux béquilles et tout près de son maître, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Il fallut que Draco Malfoy l'appelle et que Harry lui caresse la tête pour qu'il cesse d'être méfiant et tolère ce nouvel homme dans son sillage. Et encore, il le reniflait à chaque fois qu'il osait mettre un pied dehors, sur son territoire…

Ces progrès notables étaient suivis de près par Draco qui s'absentait de moins en moins, suivant Harry comme son ombre. Vint le moment où Harry voulut faire quelques pas sans avoir ces barres sous ses aisselles, et ce fut donc Draco qui prit la relève : tendant les bras vers lui, le soutenant par moment, il l'attirait à lui comme un enfant apprenant à marcher.

Il avait l'impression de tout apprendre. Réapprendre ce qui l'entourait, les objets de son quotidien, à parler sans bégayer, marcher… Ce long coma avait été comme la gestation d'un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, plongé dans les ténèbres, à attendre le réveil. Draco guidait sa vie, comme un ange gardien, lui enseignant la vie et ce qu'il avait été autrefois, prenant soin de son corps comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

D'une certaine manière, c'était agréable de se sentir entouré, de savoir qu'un regard était posé sur lui. La présence de Draco le rassurait, même s'il avait conscience qu'autrefois, ils avaient été ennemis. Cela dit, Harry n'était guère étonné : Draco Malfoy était un homme mystérieux, un peu hautain et réservé, donc il n'avait pas vraiment de mal à imaginer un gamin pourri gâté, tandis que lui, n'était qu'un enfant malingre mal coiffé et sans repères. Pourtant, il trouvait cet homme assez gentil avec lui, sans pour autant être dégoulinant de niaiseries, et assez franc.

Et, surtout, il était son seul repère dans son existence, alors évidemment, il ne pouvait que s'attacher à lui et lui faire confiance, malgré ses méfiances naturelles. Le choc était plus ou moins passé, toujours aussi difficile à avaler, mais il devait vivre avec ça, remarcher et essayer de se rappeler de tout pour, enfin, retrouver la vie qu'il avait autrefois et affronter l'extérieur…

Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à marcher correctement. Ses pas étaient malhabiles, et il devait parfois se tenir aux murs, à cause de la fatigue ou pour ne pas tomber, mais il pouvait descendre les escaliers seuls et marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe du jardin, ce qu'il aimait beaucoup faire. Quand il arriva à ce résultat, Draco lui dit qu'il pouvait aller où il voulait dans la maison, mais qu'il ne devait pas en sortir.

**OoO**

A présent, Harry avait suffisamment de force pour marcher seul jusqu'à la salle de bain et se laver seul. Le plus souvent, Draco préférait rester derrière lui, au cas où il tomberait, guidant ses pas, presque son corps pendant ce court chemin. En fait, il était souvent dans son dos, car depuis qu'il parvenait à se tenir debout sans flancher, Harry jouait les aventuriers. Il ne tarda pas à savoir descendre les escaliers et se balader pieds nus dans le jardin, sous l'œil vigilant de Cerbère.

Il pouvait aller dans tous les endroits de la maison mais il ne devait pas en sortir. La seule pièce qui lui était interdite était le sous-sol, car c'était là qu'il exerçait son métier de potioniste. Harry promit de ne jamais y entrer : Draco lui avait déjà parlé de son travail et notamment de ce qui se trouvait dans ses chaudrons. Entre autres, Harry ne voulait pas voir les bocaux étranges alignés dans les armoires de la cave.

Ce matin, il faisait le trajet tout seul d'un pas mal assuré, portant un pyjama. Ses affaires l'attendaient comme toujours dans la salle d'eau, qu'il atteignit sans grande difficultés. C'était une pièce pas bien grande au sol carrelé de blanc et dont les murs étaient à demi recouverts de carrelage bleu pastel et à demi par de la peinture au ton plus foncé. Une grande baignoire en porcelaine blanche s'étalait le long d'un mur, non loin d'un lavabo. Une armoire blanche contenait les affaires de toilettes et, entre autres, ses vêtements.

Harry s'approcha du lavabo surmonté d'un grand miroir sculpté. Il se regarda dans la surface réfléchissante avec toujours le même étonnement. Il se rappelait très bien du jour où Draco l'avait emmené se laver, le tenant dans ses bras : il s'était arrêté juste devant ce grand miroir et Harry avait pu voir son visage pour la première fois. Plusieurs sentiments le traversèrent, mais le plus fort fut la surprise : il découvrait son visage, quelque chose que tous voyaient mais que lui ne connaissait pas. Et il aimait son visage, son visage un peu trop pâle de garçon sans âge, ses yeux vert comme l'absinthe que Draco buvait certains soirs et ses cheveux noirs qui refusaient de se laisser dresser. Le blond lui avait avoué avec amusement qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa chevelure disciplinée et que cela avait souvent été un sujet de moquerie.

Harry ne trouvait pas ça si laid que ça. Il s'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec ce visage qu'on lui avait donné. Cela donnait un côté plus... physique, réel à sa personnalité, à ce qu'il était. Une particularité. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front faisait aussi partie de ses caractéristiques, bien qu'il n'y accorda que peu d'attention, en dépit de l'importance que lui dépeignait de Draco de cette vieille balafre.

Le balafré, qu'il l'appelait à l'époque.

Le binoclard.

Potty.

Ici, il s'appelait juste Harry...

**OoO**

Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel, sphère de lumière au milieu d'une immensité bleue où paraissaient quelques nuages blancs. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, ce qui était agréable, car Harry ne supportait pas les grosses chaleurs qui l'étouffaient. Cela ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid à Draco, qui semblait capable de s'accommoder de tout.

L'un à côté de l'autre, les deux hommes marchaient sur le petit chemin de terre battue qui serpentait jusqu'au village voisin. Pour l'occasion, Draco avait troqué ses longues robes noires contre des vêtements de moldus, à savoir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il était beau, ses cheveux blonds illuminés par les rayons du soleil. Il marchait de façon lente et élégante, comme à son habitude, ses bras se balançant légèrement le long de son corps.

Près de lui, Harry marchait au même rythme. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles, il arrivait qu'elles le lâchent par moments, mais il avait l'habitude de sentir leur fatigue, donc le jeune homme parvenait toujours à s'effondrer sur une chaise ou autre avant qu'elles ne le lâchent. Lui, il était un peu plus débraillé, un pantalon surmonté d'un tee-shirt un peu grand qui cachait sa maigreur, mais ses bras nus pouvait qu'être des indices de la fragilité de son être. Cela dit, il était moins pâle et plus souriant, ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts brillant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Ce jour-là, Draco lui avait proposé une sortie. C'était un dimanche, jour de marché dans le village voisin. Jusqu'alors, Harry n'avait jamais quitté la maison et il avait été ravi que Draco lui propose cette balade : il était tout excité à l'idée de voir des gens, des autres maisons, de la vie… Ca le changerait un peu de la compagnie de Cheshire et de Cerbère.

Le village se trouvait à proximité, à peine une quinzaine de minutes à pieds. Quand il vit les premières maisons, le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et cette sensation se perpétua quand ils entrèrent dans la petite ville pleine de monde.

Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, qui parlaient tous une sorte de patois anglais. Les maisons s'alignaient le long des petites rues où d'étranges véhicules, qui s'avéraient être des voitures, peinaient à circuler à cause de la masse de gens qui ne faisaient guère attention aux règles de la route, pressées de rejoindre la rue principale où des stands étaient installés pour le marché du dimanche.

Harry et Draco s'engagèrent dans cette rue, et ce fut un émerveillement pour Harry. Ses yeux avaient trop à voir : vêtements pendus à des cintres, tissus enroulés, fruits et légumes à foisons, poisson frais, viande rouge et gluante… Des cris de commerçants, des bavardages incessants… Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues, tant de personnes autour de lui… Il aurait pu se sentir mal d'être ainsi noyé dans cette marée humaine avec pour seule bouée Draco qui se tenait près de lui comme un garde-du-corps, mais au contraire, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, écoutant ces voix étrangères, leurs conversations banales au passage, s'enivrant de ce soleil qui baignait le village et son visage.

Ils longèrent les stands de légumes. Draco lui montrait les différents aliments, les décrivait pour son comparse qui en connaissait à peine la moitié.

« Ceci, c'est une asperge. Et ça, une mangue.

- C'est des oranges, ça ?

- Non, des pamplemousses. C'est plus gros et plus amer.

- Et ça ?

- Du gingembre.

- Et ça ? On dirait des haricots…

- Des gousses de petits pois. »

A une époque, Draco Malfoy se serait sûrement lassé de ce petit jeu, mais le visage enjoué de Harry qui allait et venait entre les quelques stands, le regard émerveillé, devait attendrir son cœur de glace. Ils passèrent donc un long moment dans le marché, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Harry cèdent sous son poids de fatigue. Ils se posèrent dans un bar pour boire un verre, puis retournèrent dans les stands prendre quelques fruits et légumes, avant de rentrer. Ils firent de nombreuses pauses parce que Harry était fatigué, ayant bien trop marché. Au final, Draco le porta sur son dos, réduisant la taille de leurs achats qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches.

**OoO**

« La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

- La mienne y ressemblait, non ?

- Si tu veux. Mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée joyeux.

- Parce que j'ai grandi dans un placard ?

- Non, parce que le méchant de l'histoire était trop puissant pour toi.

- Mais je l'ai vaincu.

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela une vraie victoire... »

**OoO**

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Un véritable déluge noyait le jardin sous des flaques énormes de boue dans un bruit de tonnerre. Le temps était tellement mauvais que Draco avait permis à Cerbère d'entrer dans la maison. Le chien n'en avait pas le droit, habituellement, dormant dans sa niche et passant ses journées dehors. Cela dit, ce n'était pas une pluie normale, elle était trop violente pour qu'il reste là à regarder la boue se former sur le sol et peut-être atteindre sa niche.

Assis dans le canapé, le regard posé sur la fenêtre, Harry Potter était en pleine réflexion. Cheshire était allongé de tout son long contre sa cuisse et le molosse se tenait droit devant lui, le regardant de ses quatre yeux, un peu comme s'il le surveillait. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison, mis à part le léger bruit des souliers de Nora sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Et dehors, la pluie tombait à torrent, les nuages étaient noirs et le soleil avait disparu pour laisser place à une lune timide.

Il savait qu'à l'étage, Draco Malfoy se préparait : il était invité à une soirée et il ne pouvait refuser cette invitation. Le blond quittait rarement la maison le soir, et bien que ce soit stupide, Harry était toujours inquiet quand il le savait absent. Il avait du mal à s'endormir, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était en sécurité. Ce devait être sa peur du noir et de la solitude qui le rendait ainsi.

De façon presque mécanique, Harry redressa la tête quand il entendit les pas de Draco à l'étage. Il ne portait pas de chaussures, c'était le bruit de ses chaussons caressant le parquet ciré qu'il entendait. Quand le blond fut dans l'entrée, le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa : la tenue de soirée de son hôte était magnifique, noire et brodée d'or, une large ceinture soulignant sa taille. Il faisait un peu prince de conte de fée.

« Je m'en vais. A plus tard. »

Harry secoua la tête et Draco disparut dans l'entrée où il enfila ses chaussures avant de quitter la maison sans bruit. L'angoisse du brun monta d'un cran et les animaux durent le sentir, car le chien bicéphale se rapprocha de lui et Cheshire bougea sa tête pour qu'elle se retrouve sur son genou. Harry fit un léger sourire à Cerbère, les deux têtes de l'animal le regardant avec les mêmes yeux noirs un peu humides. C'était une belle bête, malgré son étrangeté, au poil noir et lisse et tout en muscle, ses membres se mouvant avec force et adresse.

Il paraissait un peu méchant, de prime abord, tant il était grand, mais Draco avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal puisqu'il vivait dans cette maison. La seule chose qu'il pourrait croquer, ce serait le chat avec lequel il ne s'entendait pas. Pourtant, les deux bêtes ne passaient pas leur temps à se pourchasser en présence de Harry, ils restaient relativement calmes. Le jeune homme en avait conclu qu'ils l'aimaient bien, Draco estimait plutôt qu'il avait l'air fragile et qu'ils voulaient le protéger.

Le fait étaient qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, près de lui, alors qu'un ciel d'encre et tumultueux rageait au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait eu un coup de tonnerre, avant que Draco n'aille se changer, et le blond avait dû rassurer Harry en lui promettant que ce bruit était impressionnant mais pas dangereux s'il ne quittait pas la maison, ce que le brun ne ferait pour rien au monde dans une situation pareille.

La faim commença à se faire sentir. Nora était en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur se faisait sentir dans le salon. Harry se demandait encore comment cet être de bois avait pu apprendre à cuisiner aussi bien, sans n'avoir jamais gouté les mets qu'elle préparait. Un véritable mystère... et ce n'était pas la marionnette qui pourrait lui répondre.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence un peu angoissé, elle entra dans le salon et marcha jusqu'au jeune homme, à qui elle montra la table, la tête légèrement baissée vers l'avant, comme si elle voulait le regarder. Harry se levant un peu chancelant, et rejoignit la table. Nora apporta le repas, le servit, puis s'occupa des deux animaux : une petite assiette pour le chat et une grosse gamelle pour les deux têtes du chien. Enfin, elle se mit dans un coin, debout, le regard dans le vide.

Sa présence ne gênait pas Draco. Il était habitué à l'avoir continuellement près de lui, quand il était au rez-de-chaussée, et il la considérait plus comme un objet que comme une personne. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait crée et il savait que ce n'était qu'un amas de bois sculpté et mobile.

Pour Harry, c'était bien différent. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de conscience propre, il ne pouvait la considérer que comme un banal objet. Elle le servait, tournait la tête vers lui et faisait le ménage. Elle se comportait comme une femme, avec des vêtements de femmes. Mais c'était une marionnette, avec des cheveux bruns et un peu rêches, et des yeux de verre qui reproduisaient de façon assez fidèle les prunelles et les iris des être humains.

Harry mangeait de façon lente, plongé dans ses pensées et quelque peu embarrassé de sentir la présence de cet être qui ne pouvait partager ses propres sensations, parce qu'elle n'en avait ni les moyens ni même l'idée. Elle était un peu comme Pinocchio : un être rendu vivant par la magie et qui voulait sans doute devenir un être de chair et de sang. Ou peut-être que cette idée ne lui était jamais parvenue...

Et pourtant, quand Harry levait la tête vers elle et croisait son regard vide de toute émotion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans cette coquille de noix qui lui servait de tête. Son regard était vide, juste tourné vers lui, mais elle avait conscience de sa présence et, peut-être, qu'elle essayait vraiment de le regarder.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Cette marionnette avait un air un peu mélancolique. Elle lui faisait pitié. Il avait envie de se lever et de prendre dans ces bras cette être articulé, sans ficelles pour la tenir, et qui lui semblait si fragile...

Ficelles... Oh si, elle avait des ficelles... mais elles ne se voyaient pas. Aucune marionnette ne peut bouger seule, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir les crois de bois reliées aux extrémités des membres.

Et le marionnettiste, c'était Draco Malfoy.

**OoO**

Ses yeux virent la chose bondir, analysant chaque mouvement de la bête, mais son esprit mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait…

« Harry, attention ! »

… et de façon presque instinctive, il croisa les bras devant son visage, fermant les yeux. Il ne vit pas l'animal tomber devant lui, puis se dresser sur ses pattes arrière, mais il sentit sa lourde patte le frôler et une griffe acérée tracer une longue ligne rouge sur son avant-bras.

Harry cria, de douleur et de peur à la fois, avant de tomber en arrière. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'attendit à ce que Cerbère lui saute dessus, avec la même rage qui guidait ses mouvements depuis quelques secondes, mais un sortilège le propulsa à l'autre bout du jardin. La bête s'effondra contre la barrière dans un bruit mat, poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Transpirant et haletant, Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur le chien bicéphale alors que Draco se précipitait vers lui pour bander son bras blessé. Sans perdre une minute, le blond le porta dans ses bras jusque dans le salon où il ordonna à Nora de lui apporter la trousse de secours. La marionnette s'activa et revint rapidement avec une petite mallette blanche. Le temps qu'elle arrive, Draco épongeait le sang qui coulait de la blessure avec un morceau de sa robe de sorcier, se rendant à peine compte que son patient fixait la blessure impressionnante avec des yeux écarquillé, pâle comme un mort et nauséeux. Ce fut seulement quand il lui annonça qu'il allait devoir recoudre que Draco se rendit compte que l'autre était tout simplement terrifié.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soigner la blessure, peu impressionné par le sang et les chairs ouvertes par la griffe acérée de Cerbère. Le blond semblait furieux mais Harry avait du mal à s'en rendre compte appliquant sur son front le gant d'eau froide que Nora lui avait donné, les yeux posés sur un vase rempli de fleurs, pour ne pas regarder autre chose. C'était celles qu'il avait cueillies lors d'une balade avec Draco et elles lui permirent de penser à autre chose pendant qu'il le soignait.

« Ce sale clébard, il va voir un peu ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé au chien : jamais Cheshire ne lui avait montré le moindre signe de violence ni de crainte, et Cerbère non plus malgré la méfiance qu'il lui accordait toujours. En plus, le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal : il était sorti dehors, le chat sur ses talons, afin de profiter des rayons du soleil. Et le chien s'était attaqué à lui. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer…

« Attends un peu, je vais lui faite comprendre qui fait la loi, ici…

- Pourquoi il a fait ça… ?

- Ca lui arrive. Disons qu'il n'est pas né naturellement comme ça, c'est une sorte de chimère, et son caractère est parfois instable. Les rares fois où il m'a attaqué, je lui ai rapidement fait comprendre qui était le plus fort. Mais là, il est allé trop loin…

- C'est pas grave, plus de peur que de mal… »

Harry ne savait pas s'il en voulait au chien, mais en tout cas, il avait peur de lui maintenant. C'était une bête énorme et il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti en danger, bien que ses griffes soient acérées et ses crocs souvent visibles, aligné sur ses doubles mâchoires puissantes.

« Tu as vu l'état de ton bras ! Sale bête… Je suis désolé, Harry… »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Draco, qui le regardait d'un air désolé, avec cet étrange éclat dans les yeux qui ne les quittait plus depuis cette balade en forêt. Harry se sentit rougir devant l'intensité de ce regard, sentant les doigts fins de Draco caresser son avant-bras recouvert d'un bandage blanc où apparurent quelques petites tâches rouges.

Cette proximité entre eux gêna Harry qui détourna les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne put voir son hôte sourire d'amusement et lâcher son bras. Mais aussitôt, le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et l'interpella, le faisant se retourner.

« Ne fais pas de mal à Cerbère.

- Si je ne lui fais pas comprendre qu'il a fait une bêtise, il recommencera.

- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, et…

- Cerbère est un animal, Harry. Si on ne punit pas un enfant qui jette son verre rempli d'eau par terre, il recommencera. Avec lui, c'est pareil : s'il ne comprend pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il recommencera. C'est vrai qu'il ne pas toujours se contrôler, mais ne rien faire le laissera sans crainte. Et si ce genre d'animal n'éprouve ni peur, ni respect pour toi, il peut se montrer très dangereux. »

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête, alors que le petit bruit des souliers de Nora claquait sur le parquet. Alors que le blond quittait le salon pour punir son chien, la marionnette récupérer la petite boite ainsi que les tissus qui avaient servis à éponger le sang.

Harry ferma les yeux, touchant le bandage blanc doucement. Il avait la nausée, mais elle s'apaisa au fil des minutes. Quand Draco revint, quelque peu énervé, elle avait disparue.

**OoO**

Une nouvelle photographie lui fut présentée, comme ça.

« Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley.

- C'était qui ?

- Hm… Une amie, et l'autre, c'était ton amoureuse. »

Harry prit la photographie dans sa main et regarda attentivement le cliché où les deux jeunes filles souriant, l'une avec un air un peu rêveur, l'autre plus vive et enjouée. Elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux marron. Il la trouva jolie, mais… un peu fade.

« Elle est la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami. Un an de moins que toi.

- Je l'aimais ?

- Oui, vous sortiez ensemble.

- Beaucoup ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle, elle t'aimait beaucoup. Personnellement, je pense que tu étais avec elle parce qu'elle te correspondait : elle n'était pas niaise, ne te suivait pas à la trace, joli sans être trop féminine… Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, et tu étais assez réservé comme garçon, sauf avec tes amis. Ginny faisait partie de ton monde, tu la connaissais depuis longtemps, et elle était naturelle. Votre couple était presque trop évident.

- Ah bon…

- Comment tu la trouves ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai vraiment aimée ? »

Harry n'aurait su dire à quoi était due la lumière dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy, qui semblait se retenir de sourire. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer avec cette fille qui souriait sur la photographie. Elle n'était pas laide, mais… il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu l'attirer, chez elle, ce qui avait pu la rendre différente des autres à ses yeux.

« Je suppose, Harry. On était ennemis, je te rappelle. Tu semblais vraiment attaché à elle, mais je n'étais pas dans ta tête.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Eh bien… Pas grand-chose, honnêtement. Elle ne s'est pas remise de ta disparition. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de devenir riche et célèbre, et de courir les hommes.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle se console comme elle peut de ta disparition. Je pense qu'elle t'aimait sincèrement, mais que veux-tu… Elle est sorti avec toi, elle fait partie d'une famille proche de toi… Elle éveille l'intérêt. Elle attire les hommes. Et elle se laisse aller, parce que de toute façon, tu n'es plus là, et tu ne reviendras jamais… »

_Je suis mort…_

« Beaucoup ont fait comme elle. »

_La femme que j'ai aimé m'a oublié…_

« Ca peut se comprendre. »

_Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Personne n'a cherché à savoir où j'étais passé…_

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, semblant sortir d'une transe. Draco semblait un peu inquiet : toutes ces photos étalées devant ses yeux bouleversaient Harry qui avait du mal à faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il apprenait, et son bienfaiteur devait se douter que le bousculer ainsi le perturbait beaucoup. Il apprenait des choses sur ce qu'il avait été et il ne se rappelait pas de tout ça, pas même d'un vague souvenir.

« Je suis désolé de te montrer tout ça, Harry, mais tu dois te souvenir…

- Je sais… Mais c'est dur, tu sais… Ca fait mal de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'on a été, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je… »

C'était difficile à dire. Se dévoiler ainsi était difficile, pour lui, car il savait qu'il blessait irrémédiablement cet homme qu'il avait détesté à une époque mais qui essayait de se racheter à ses yeux, et qui plus que tout, lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry ne voulait pas voir de déception, de douleur ou de tristesse dans ces yeux bleus si expressifs par moments.

Soudain, Draco sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset dont il souleva le clapet avant de la ranger dans sa poche, la mine désolée.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller, Harry. Je dois rencontrer un de mes clients.

- Pour tes potions…

- En effet, il est assez exigeant.

- Mais quel genre de potions tu fabriques ? »

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé du travail de Draco, même si Harry savait qu'il fabriquait des potions dans la cave, sous la maison. Le blond jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre avant d'hausser les épaules : il avait un peu de temps devant lui.

« Je fabrique des potions de toutes sortes. Tu ne te souviens pas, mais quand nous étions adolescents, nous avions un professeur de potions que tu n'aimais pas et qui était un proche de ma famille. Il m'a appris l'art de créer des breuvages aussi bien dangereux que bénéfiques, et après la guerre, j'en ai fait mon métier. »

Draco Malfoy vivait de ces potions complexes qu'il fabriquait dans les ténèbres de sa cave, faisant des expériences plus ou moins dangereuses pour des clients exigeants qui attendaient des résultats probants. Souvent, les sorciers savaient concocter des potions mais le plus souvent, c'étaient des potions utilisées pour les maladies ou autre, des choses toutes bêtes qui guérissaient un rhume ou faisait baisser la fièvre. En somme, rien de très probant. Le plus souvent, les sorciers en restaient là car ils n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à cet art ou alors les ingrédients étaient un peu cher, vu la quantité qu'ils utilisaient : mieux valaient s'adresser à des spécialistes en la matière.

Revenant à son cas, l'homme blond lui expliqua que certains breuvages exigeaient une attention toute particulière et se composaient d'ingrédients parfois très difficiles à trouver ou alors très chers, ce qui faisaient que certains clients s'adressaient à des spécialistes afin d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été doué et son talent lui permettait de vivre.

« J'ai grandi dans un milieu aristocratique assez étouffant, alors quand j'ai été en moyen de le quitter, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Maintenant, je vis dans cette maison et je peux travailler à mon aise dans la cave, que j'ai aménagée pour contenir tous mes chaudrons et les ingrédients nécessaires aux préparations.

- Et tu rencontres tes clients pour prendre tes commandes, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je préfère. On parle argent, aussi. Ca compte beaucoup, ça. Je les revois ensuite pour leur remettre leurs commandes. Parfois, ils sont mécontents, mais le plus souvent, ils partent dans de longs monologues dithyrambiques pour vanter mes…

- Di… Dithy…

- Dithyrambiques. Enfin… Ils me font des éloges. Des compliments. »

Harry devint écarlate et tourna la tête de gêne. Son bienfaiteur eut beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon il doutait que même avec sa mémoire il sache ce que ce mot voulait dire, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêché d'être embarrassé. Draco passait son temps à lui donner des définitions et c'était exaspérant. Harry en venait presque à vouloir lire un dictionnaire…

« Ne t'embarrasse pas avec ça. Bon, je te laisse sinon je vais être en retard. »

Harry acquiesça, mais son embarras ne pouvait s'estomper. Les jours avaient beau passé, il se sentait aussi simple d'esprit que ce matin-là où il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait regardé cet homme blonde enveloppé dans sa robe noire pour la première fois. Le pire, c'était sans doute que Draco s'habituait à tout lui expliquer, un peu comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Mais Harry était tout sauf un enfant. Il était un homme, de chair et de sang.

Un homme, qui ne se sentait pourtant pas tout à fait entier…

**OoO**

Le cheval courrait vite sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les champs. Assis sur son dos, les bras fermement accroché à la taille de Draco, Harry sentait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux et lui caresser le visage. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines aussi vite que l'animal galopait sur la terre battue. Il avait envie de rire, de crier, de libérer cette agréable tension qui faisait battre son cœur.

Devant lui, Draco tenait fermement les rênes, ses bottes tenant les étriers. C'était un peu comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec le cheval, courant avec, Harry dans son dos serrant fort sa taille. Ce moment d'intimité qu'ils partageaient était exceptionnel, complètement hors du temps. Ils n'étaient plus enfermés dans cette maison de poupée où chaque minute était comptabilisée par l'horloge, où des souvenirs épars s'étalaient par terre et sur les meubles, où les vers d'Alice au pays de merveilles étaient récités avec douceur, presque avec amour.

Harry n'était plus le corps malade que Draco baladait à travers les pièces de la maison.

Cette course folle dans les champs dura un temps infini. Ils gagnèrent une forêt, la traversant à toute allure, à dos de ce cheval blanc qui filait entre les arbres sans jamais en effleurer un seul. Ils débouchèrent soudain sur une grande clairière baignée de lumière. Draco arrêta son cheval et demanda à son compagnon de reculer sur le dos de l'animal pour qu'il puisse descendre. Il aida ensuite le brun à poser les pieds par terre, le tenant fermement.

C'était un bel endroit qui respirait la tranquillité et le calme. Harry fit quelques pas, sentant le corps de Draco dans son dos, des fois qu'il trébuche. Mais ses jambes étaient plus stables, il savait les contrôler et deviner quand elles ne pouvaient plus le tenir. A présent, dans ce mélange d'ombres et de lumière, il se sentait léger comme un oiseau. Il se baissa même et retira ses chaussures, marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe verte qui caressait ses pieds, chatouillant sa peau et le faisant frissonner.

Près de lui, il vit Draco en faire de même. Ils se regardèrent, complices, alors que le bras du blond se glissait autour de sa taille, comme il l'avait déjà fait mainte fois. C'était un geste à la fois doux et rassurant, naturel et agréable.

Lentement, Draco lui prit la main et se plaça devant lui dans un mouvement gracieux. Puis, il prit son autre main, le faisant avancer vers lui, vers le centre de cette clairière, vers le cercle de lumière au centre où la peau du blond sembla se recouvrir d'or, réchauffée par les rayons bienfaiteurs de l'astre de lumière.

Avec douceur, Draco le fit danser. Ses mouvements étaient lents, ses yeux surveillaient les jambes de Harry, de peur qu'elles ne s'écroulent sur lui-même, mais bientôt, comme s'il avait des ailes, Harry le suivit dans ses mouvements plus rapides. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, alors qu'il sentait son corps devenir plus léger, ses pieds suivant maladroitement ceux de Draco.

Par moments, il trébuchait et se retrouvait contre lui, et le blond le repoussait gentiment pour le remettre sur ses jambes, tenant d'abord ses mains pour le guider, puis ses hanches. Car à nouveau, Draco le guidait, comme un marionnettiste guiderait les mouvements de sa marionnette, tenant presque les membres articulés pour lui faire faire ce dont il avait envie. Et Harry aimait cette sensation-là, sentir les bras de Draco autour de lui qui actionnaient les ficelles de son corps pour le faire danser contre lui.

Harry s'amusait et riait.

C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis son réveil, et quand ce son clair franchit ses lèvres, Draco haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis son visage s'adoucit, et il sourit plus franchement encore, montrant alors sa joie de le voir aussi heureux. Car ce son clair qui emplissait la clairière, alors que Harry se laissait aller dans les bras de Draco, déliant ses jambes encore un peu engourdies, gonflait le cœur du sorcier de bonheur. C'était un peu comme une concrétisation, et il le lui dirait un peu plus tard…

Mais pour le moment, ils voltigeaient ensemble, hors du temps et de l'espace, dans cette petite clairière où un magnifique jeu d'ombre et de lumière était à l'œuvre. Ils semblaient en symbiose, comme si c'était normal de s'amuser ainsi, au milieu de nulle part, les pieds nus et leurs cœurs bondissant dans leurs poitrines.

Mais toute chose avait une fin, et Harry finit par sentir la fatigue atteindre ses jambes qui tremblèrent. Il ralentit le rythme et se cramponna à Draco pour rester debout, alors que le blond l'entourait de ses mains. Soudain, une de ses mains se posa sous son menton et leva son visage vers lui.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il vit juste le visage de Draco se rapprocher du sien et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, en une douce pression. Son sang galopait dans ses veines, son cœur semblait prêt à s'échapper de sa poitrine, alors que ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Se laissant à aller à cette étrange sensation de trouble qui l'envahissait, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact.

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Le regard de Draco était troublé, mais ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Harry était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et, les joues écarlates, il baissa les yeux d'embarras. Draco esquissa un sourire et se baissa pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et le soulever lentement dans ses bras. De façon naturelle, Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou et cacha son visage, alors que le blond embrassait ses cheveux, le tenant bien contre lui.

La balade était terminée, ils devaient rentrer à la maison. Alors, à grands pas amples, Draco rejoignit son cheval qui les attendait entre deux arbres. Il aida Harry à s'y assoir en amazone puis monta à son tour avant de saisir la bride et les ramener chez eux.

Pendant le trajet, les jambes du brun purent se reposer et ce dernier se blottit contre le torse rassurant de Draco, mille pensées s'emmêlant dans son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à y mettre de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il en avait envie. Son trouble était bien trop grand pour cela. Harry préférait regarder devant eux : les arbres défilaient puis ils laissèrent place aux champs, l'étalon galopant sur des chemins de terre. La maison ne tarda pas à être en vue. Ils en franchirent le portail, puis Draco descendit et aida Harry à en faire de même.

Nora se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains croisées devant elle. Le vent soufflait légèrement dans ses cheveux noués derrière sa nuque et les volants de sa robe verte. Son regard était tourné vers eux, alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin.

Draco parlait à Harry, le tenant par la taille, son autre main autour de la bride du cheval. Il ne pouvait donc voir le regard indéchiffrable de la marionnette.

Car elle les regardait. Elle regardait Harry. Ce n'était pas simplement ses yeux de verre tournés vers lui : cette fois, il y avait une vie dans ces billes bleues, qui le regardaient de façon pénétrante.

Et ils lui disaient : attention.

**OoO**

Ce matin-là, quand il se réveilla, un soleil magnifique baignait la maison et le jardin de chaleur et de rayons dorés. Une fois les rideaux ouverts, la chambre sembla s'illuminer : le parquet s'illumina et les meubles semblèrent retrouver une seconde jeunesse. C'était un temps qui annonçait une bonne journée.

Comme à son habitude, Harry alla se laver puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Draco, servi par Nora qui répétait les mêmes gestes sans la moindre hésitation ni lassitude. Harry était toujours fasciné par ses doigts articulés qui bougeaient comme guidés par des ficelles.

Devant lui, Draco semblait serein et d'humeur joyeuse. Harry était encore troublé de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur balade à cheval. Depuis, il ne cessait de penser à lui, ou du moins plus qu'avant, et à la façon dont le blond le traitait : il semblait plus gentil encore et son regard avait un peu changé. De façon tacite, Harry avait compris que Draco ressentait quelque chose… en plus. Mais lui, quelque peu apeuré par ce revirement de situation, le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait un geste un peu trop intime, lui faisant gentiment comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Harry ne savait pas si le blond acceptait bien son comportement. D'une certaine manière, il s'en voulait : son hôte avait toujours bien pris soin de lui, et le voilà qui le repoussait, voilant ses yeux bleus de déception. Mais Harry, même s'il voulait répondre, préférait être honnête : il ne ressentait rien à part une étrange excitation, une nervosité due aux premières expériences. Mais… rien de plus.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance calme, apaisée. Derrière la fenêtre, Harry pouvait voir Cerbère allongé dans l'herbe, une de ses têtes semblant dormir, posée sur ses pattes avant, l'autre jetant un regard méfiant à un papillon qui volait non loin de son museau. Derrière lui, Cheshire lapait le lait de son bol posé sur le sol avec un petit bruit discret.

Harry avait la sensation d'être bien. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, ici, dans cette petite maison où il n'était pas malheureux et où le monde extérieur trop turbulent ne viendrait jamais le déranger. Il étudiait encore, faisait des efforts pour se remémorer sa vie passée, mais rien ne lui revenait, et il semblait décidé à vivre avec, gardant les récits de Draco et les photos dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il finirait par quitter cette maison pour affronter ce qui avait été autrefois sa vie, mais pas avant d'avoir bien assimilé tous les morceaux du puzzle.

Pour cela, il lisait de nombreux livres, surtout des biographies : beaucoup de livres étaient sortis sur lui en si peu de temps, dont un de Hermione Granger, celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Il apprenait qui étaient ses parents, ses amis, Sirius Black, ses ennemis... Il lisait le récit de la vie du mage noir Lord Voldemort. Cet homme qu'il avait tué...

Il avait toujours autant de mal à croire qu'il avait été capable de retirer la vie. Il avait l'étrange sensation que tout ce qu'il lisait et tout ce qu'on lui racontait sur lui étaient plutôt le portrait d'un homme que lui, un étranger qui portait le même nom que lui mais dont le caractère était complètement différent. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à s'approprier tout cela...

Alors, pour dessiner son portrait et redécouvrir qui il était, Harry se mit à nouveau à lire après le petit déjeuner, comme quelqu'un dévorerait un roman d'aventure dont il s'imagine être le héros. Dans sa chambre, avec Cheshire contre sa cuisse, il pensait à juste titre que, s'il était confronté au monde extérieur, il aurait davantage conscience de ce qu'il était. Mais ce monde-là lui faisait peur...

Et il était bien, dans cette maison, où son existence était régie par la présence même de Draco Malfoy, son bienfaiteur, celui qui avait pris soin de lui, qui lui avait réappris à marcher, qui lui définissait tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas... Qui lui réapprenait la vie.

On sonna. Harry leva la tête, Cheshire aussi. Fronçant les sourcils et tendant l'oreille, Harry écouta les bruits de la maison et entendit avec stupeur la voix de Draco et celle d'un autre homme. Une voix plus grave, plus... mûre. Le jeune homme se leva, faisant miauler le chat, et sortit de la chambre.

« Severus, va-t-en d'ici. Tu n'as rien à faire là.

- Depuis le temps que je te cherche, Draco, crois-moi que je ne vais pas partir comme ça. »

L'inconnu employait un ton mielleux un peu agaçant. Tremblant, Harry les écouta, caché dans le couloir de l'étage.

« En quoi mon existence te concerne ? Tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi, pourquoi aujourd'hui...

- Oh, Draco, je t'en prie... Tu as disparu juste après la bataille, ça fait des mois et des mois que je te cherche sans jamais te trouver. Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'endroits, et c'est vraiment agaçant.

- Si je me cache, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fuis le monde sorcier... »

Il regarda en bas de l'escalier : l'entrée était vide, les voix venaient du salon.

« ... car si c'était le cas, tu ne vendrais pas tes potions dans tout le pays. »

Sans pouvoir y résister, Harry descendit quelques marches, écoutant cette voix inconnue, comme une souris serait charmée par le fabuleux joueur de flûte.

« Tes potions sont complexes et dangereuses, tu les vends sur le marché noir. Si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour te cacher. Mais plutôt... »

Il arriva en bas, ses pieds enveloppés dans ses chaussons ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet.

« ... pour cacher quelque chose. »

Son cœur battait trop vite.

« Severus, non ! »

Ce fut... comme dans un film. Comme si... la scène passait au ralentie. Un homme déboula dans le couloir de l'entrée et tourna son visage vers lui. Il était grand, noir de la tête aux pieds, enveloppé dans une grande robe de sorcier un peu abimée. Le teint cireux, des yeux sombres comme des cavernes sans fond, il n'était pas vraiment beau. Ni laid. Une sorte... D'entre deux.

L'homme ouvrit des yeux immenses quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si l'inconnu ne parvenait pas à en croire ses propres yeux.

Si Harry Potter avait vraiment été là, il se serait cru dans un rêve, car jamais le professeur Rogue n'aurait affiché une telle stupéfaction, et jamais il ne se serait rué vers lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et le regarder de plus près, ses doigts tremblant contre ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas vrai... »

Jamais il ne l'aurait regardé avec cette panique dans ses yeux, et puis cette tristesse proche du désespoir. Jamais il n'aurait caressé son visage de ses doigts froids et durs, jamais il n'aurait passé la main dans ses cheveux.

Jamais il n'aurait eu ce comportement de père, d'homme retrouvant un enfant perdu dans une forêt trop sombre.

Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas, alors il le regarda sans comprendre...

« C'est pas possible... »

Une peur insondable pénétra son cœur, alors qu'il sentait une angoisse réelle envahir l'esprit de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Il ne put... retenir sa question.

Celle qui le taraudait chaque jour.

Chaque seconde de son existence.

« Qui je suis ? »

Ce fut comme le point de rupture. Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de cet homme bien plus âgé que lui. Il se retourna : Draco se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le visage fermés et ses yeux bleus flamboyant de rage. Il tenait fermement dans sa main sa baguette magique.

« Draco... »

Ses mains dures et froides contre ses joues, qui caressaient ses cheveux...

« Pourquoi... »

Son visage... désespéré...

« ... as-tu fait ça ? »

Et Draco leva sa baguette.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

L'homme en noir s'écroula sur Harry qui poussa un cri de peur. Draco s'avança vers lui et poussa le corps inerte de cet homme, le corps tendu et le visage figé par la colère qui grondait en lui.

« Draco, qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

- Si ! Tu le sais ! Qui est-ce ? Il me connait !

- Il te détestait. Il te détestait plus que moi. Il voulait que tu meures...

- Non ! »

Harry attrapa son bras, complètement perdu et dépassé, son cœur battant à folle allure dans sa poitrine. Cet homme l'avait reconnu, cet homme l'avait regardé de façon désespérée, comme si…

C'était impossible…

« Qui c'était ? Qui c'était ?

- La ferme ! »

Draco le repoussa de façon violente et Harry se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Draco prit l'inconnu et monta les marches de l'escalier, laissant Harry prostré dans le couloir, la main sur la tête.

Soudain, Harry n'eut plus envie de réfléchir. Serrant les dents, décidé à comprendre, à braver l'interdit, il se leva et fouilla parmi les clés pendues aux clous du présentoir dans l'entrée. Il prit celle de la cave, grosse et un peu rouillée, puis sortit de la maison, laissant ses chaussons derrière lui. Il fit le tour et arriva devant la porte de la cave, mais un obstacle l'empêcher d'entrer.

Nora.

Nora, dans sa robe bleue, ses bas blancs et ses souliers noirs.

Nora, avec ses cheveux en crin de cheval attachés et ses yeux de verre, qui le regardaient.

Nora et ses bras de bois, articulés, levé à l'horizontale.

Nora et son air mélancolique, qui lui disait : ne fais pas ça.

N'entre pas, Harry.

Sans réfléchir, la tête embrouillée et l'image de cet homme dans la tête, Harry la poussa violemment sur le côté. Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte de la cave, il l'entendit tomber sur le sol, dans bruit de marionnette échouée.

Marionnette dont on a lâché les ficelles…

La cave était sombre, plongée dans les ténèbres. Quand Harry eut descendu les escaliers, plein d'appréhension et la peur au ventre, des torches s'allumèrent, dévoilant le contenu de cette pièce si particulière : des chaudrons, certains bouillonnant et d'autres vides, des étagères remplies de libres anciens et d'ingrédients en tout genre. Cela aurait pu être une salle banale, si au fond de la pièce, il n'y avait pas eu ce rideau violet mangé par les mites qui tentait de dissimuler une petite porte.

Harry la poussa. Elle était ouverte.

Il faillit hurler.

Mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge.

Devant lui, au milieu de bougies flottantes, un cercueil de verre était installé, en plein milieu de la pièce. Dedans, un jeune homme était allongé, les mains jointes sur sa taille, semblant dormir d'un profond sommeil. Mais il était trop pâle pour n'être qu'endormi, et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

C'était un cadavre.

Un cadavre qui avait son visage, ses cheveux, et peut-être ses yeux.

Un cadavre que Draco Malfoy avait sans doute embrassé des dizaines de fois sans jamais pouvoir le réveiller.

Harry Potter… était dans ce cercueil.

Et lui… il était dehors, à regarder cette tombe translucide, sans oser l'approcher, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Dehors, à vivre, respirer, marcher…

_Pourquoi… ?_

A… réapprendre la vie… à apprendre à faire marcher ses articulations, guidé par les mains habiles de Draco Malfoy…

_Il a menti…_

Apprendre… tout ce qu'un humain pouvait faire, et ce que cet homme décédé avait été…

_Je ne suis pas Harry Potter…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry se retourna. Derrière lui, le visage à demi éclairé par les chandelles, Draco le regardait de ses yeux bleus assombris pas une colère sourde. Le jeune homme avait le souffle coupé, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, alors que tant de questions déferlaient en lui.

« Je t'avais interdit de venir ici. »

Le blond fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Harry recula. Il était terrifié. Terrifié par ce corps paisible allongé derrière lui, comme ensorcelé, par cet homme qui se tenait droit devant lui, toute trace de bonté disparue de son visage pâle.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'as menti ? »

_Je ne suis pas lui…_

« Je ne t'ai pas menti !

- Si…

- Tu es Harry Potter ! »

_Qui suis-je ?_

« Non… C'est lui, Harry Potter ! C'est pas moi ! »

_Ou… que suis-je ?_

« C'est pas moi !

- La ferme ! »

Draco se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le cou, alors que le dos du jeune homme se cognait contre la surface de verre. Il eut un frisson d'horreur et baissa des yeux paniqué vers ce visage si semblable au sien qui gardait ses yeux obstinément clos.

Comme pour faire chier le monde.

Comme pour se faire désirer.

Vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique, à mon tour de jouer…

« Tu aurais dû être lui ! Tu m'entends ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Le blond était complètement hors de lui, son visage défiguré par la colère la plus noire. Ses yeux brillaient de folie, ses mâchoires étaient crispées et ses mains serrées autour du cou fin de Harry, qui sombrait dans la panique.

« Tu aurais dû être lui ! »

Le brun posa ses mains frêles sur celles de Draco, essayant de desserrer la pression, mais l'autre plus fort que lui, et rien ne pourrait desserrer cet étau qui se refermait sur sa gorge.

« Dra…

- Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais plus que cette salope, je t'aimais plus que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! Tu m'entends ? »

Il le secouait, Harry étouffait. Il pleurait toujours, essayant de se débattre, mais il était coincé entre le cercueil et le corps de Draco, terrorisé par cette fin qui approchait tout doucement, sans crier garde.

« Je t'ai créé pour que tu sois lui ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'ai créé pour que tu sois comme lui, pour que tu te réveilles et ne vois que moi ! Pour que tu oublies tes préjugés, que tu me découvres, que tu m'aimes ! Moi je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'aurais tout fait pour toi ! Tout ! »

_Ne me tue pas…_

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi ? »

_Je t'en prie…_

« Tu n'es bon qu'à jeter aux flammes, tu n'es qu'une poupée ratée, une marionnette dans laquelle j'ai voulu mettre son âme, comme je l'ai fait avec Nora ! »

Son corps plié, sa tête contre le cercueil…

« Mais tu es encore plus raté qu'elle ! »

Un corps de jouet…

« Tu m'as oublié ! »

De… marionnette… dont on dire les ficelles…

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

_Harry, sauve-moi…_

« Je te hais ! »

**OoO**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Allongé sur le lit, haletant et les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait le plafond blanc qui s'étendait dans son champ de vision, son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Des larmes orphelines coulaient sur ses joues rouges, tout son corps était crispé à en souffrir.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'apaiser le rythme effréné de son cœur, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, de peur de se rendormir et de sombrer à nouveau dans ce rêve affreux qu'il venait de faire. Il mit alors sa main sur son cœur et écouta les battements de son cœur qui cognait contre ses doigts, essayant de respirer à un rythme correct, les yeux dans le vague.

Quand il parvint à se calmer, après de longues minutes, il détailla la chambre. Elle n'était pas bien grande, les murs verts et le sol masqué par une moquette qui semblait douce. Quelques meubles, des étagères, un tableau… Et à l'opposé du lit, une cheminée massive réchauffait la pièce grâce à son bon feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

Il faisait nuit. Les flammes apportaient une petite lumière orangée à la chambre, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais il s'angoissa rapidement : où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ses souvenirs étaient assez vagues, et en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas envie de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Sans compter que ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait lui donnait la chair de poule. En somme, il préférait regarder le feu sans réfléchir.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Des pas réguliers, lents. Un bruit de chaussures, de talons qui claquent sur le parquet.

Automatiquement, une angoisse bien compréhensive s'empara de lui. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qui lui était arrivé, et entendre une personne marcher dans le couloir ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. En fait, il était tellement perdu que ce bruit le terrifiait. Il était incapable de bouger, son corps engourdi semblant trop fatigué pour répondre à ses appels. Seuls ses doigts acceptaient de se plier, mais il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant un peu. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il regarda la personne entrer. Et la stupeur se peignit sur ses traits, alors que l'homme debout non loin de lui le regardait avec une agréable surprise.

« Tiens tiens, on est réveillé, Potter ? »

Ledit Potter déglutit. Son rythme cardiaque sembla s'apaiser et sa peur de l'inconnue devint moins forte, à mesure que l'homme s'avançait vers lui.

« Malfoy… »

Draco Malfoy se tenait près de lui, debout près de son lit. A l'entente de son nom, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de façon étrange. Il avait l'air content, même s'il essayait de le cacher, et Harry trouva cela quelque peu suspect. Voire inquiétant, même.

« Où suis-je ?

- C'est une très longue histoire. Tu veux que je te la raconte ? »

Le patient hocha lentement la tête et son ennemi de toujours s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il était élégant, comme toujours, et ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière. Il semblait avoir vieilli. Pas de beaucoup, non, peut-être de deux ou trois ans. Les derniers souvenirs de Harry remontaient à la grande bataille, et vu son épuisement, il ne doutait pas qu'il sortait d'un très long sommeil.

Il se sentait très fatigué, il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il se força à rester éveillé malgré les exigences de son corps afin d'écouter le récit de Draco. Ce dernier lui raconta qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort et qu'il avait été gravement blessé au point que tous l'avaient cru mort, mais Draco l'avait emmené chez lui et avait tout fait pour qu'il se réveille. Certes, cela avait pris du temps, mais il était à présent bel et bien vivant.

Voyant que Harry était à deux doigts de s'endormir, Draco lui fit boire une potion pour qu'il reste éveillé, ce qui marcha extrêmement bien. Le brun put donc bien suivre son récit, l'esprit pourtant quelque peu embrumé. Il avait un peu de mal à assimiler tout ça, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas : il était vivant, il aurait bien le temps plus tard de se mettre à jour.

Tout en écoutant Draco Malfoy, Harry se demandait s'il devait être heureux d'être là ou non. Il était vivant, certes, mais il était aussi un meurtrier. Il avait tué ce monstre. C'était sa destinée, mais… une sorte de déception lui gonfla le cœur : il s'était donc abaissé à lever sa baguette sur cette chose à demi humaine et il avait ôté une vie. Il se sentait sale et pas du tout fier de lui, même si ce chemin était tracé pour lui depuis sa naissance. La fatalité de cet acte n'avait rien de réjouissant, bien au contraire.

Quand Draco eut terminé, Harry resta silencieux un long moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, regardant cet homme qu'il avait haï à une époque droit dans les yeux, sans aucune crainte, bien qu'il soit en position de faiblesse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

Le visage de son ennemi se brouilla. Il semblait hésiter à répondre, mais Harry ne retira pas sa question et attendit. Il était dans une sorte d'état second, un peu comme s'il était dans un rêve : il avait conscience des choses mais il agissait par instinct, sans trop réfléchir à l'impact de ses mots, voulant juste avoir des réponses pour satisfaire son esprit en ébullition.

Harry eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu quand Draco Malfoy lui expliqua pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, alors que tous le donnaient pour mort. Il avait toujours voulu être son ami et il avait souhaité se racheter, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'aurait cru… De façon désagréable, cela lui rappela cet horrible rêve qu'il avait fait et qui hantait son esprit depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il avait mal à la tête et son sauveur sembla le remarquer.

« Potter, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va…

- Ca n'en a pas l'air. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Oh si je te crois, et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais. J'ai la tête un peu embrouillée, il me faudra du temps pour…

- Oui, je sais. Tu viens juste de te réveiller et je viens de te donner une potion pour que tu restes éveillé, alors que tu devrais dormir. Mais je soutiens que quelque chose n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

Draco le regardait avec des yeux scrutateurs, un peu comme un médecin ausculterait du regard un patient têtu qui cacherait ses maux. Harry ne savait s'il devait parler de son rêve ou non… Finalement, vaincu par la lourdeur de son esprit, il abdiqua.

« Disons… que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Je rêvais que j'étais une marionnette, que… je sais plus… il y avait un chat… Cheshire, quelque chose comme ça… j'étais dans une maison, un cercueil… »

Son rêve s'évanouissait au fil des secondes. Il parvenait pourtant à en retracer le fil, mais quelque chose le terrifiait, dans cette histoire que son inconscient semblait avoir tissée… Il avait peur de se souvenir des détails… C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus…

« Hm… »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco Malfoy qui paraissait un peu ennuyé, mais il semblait avoir une explication à cet étrange songe qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

« Tu dormais et rien ne semblait te réveiller… Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois que tu dors. Je te nourris de façon magique et je te lave d'un simple sort, mais rien ne te faisait réagir. Alors je te parlais. »

Son ancien ennemi marqua une pause, semblant hésiter, comme s'il allait lui parler de quelque chose de honteux.

« Je… J'ai grandi entouré de marionnettes, ma mère adorait ça, et souvent je t'en parlais… Tiens, il y en a une, là-bas… »

Pointant du doigt le fond de la pièce, Draco montra du doigt une étagère clouée au mur, et Harry put voir en effet une marionnette posée dessus. Harry eut un frisson : la marionnette n'était pas humaine, mais elle avait la forme d'un gros chat. Il devait être en bois, mais toute la surface du jouet était recouverte d'une sorte de fourrure brune à rayures plus claires, sans doute jaunes. Et, surtout… il souriait.

« Cette marionnette me faisait penser au chat du Cheshire, dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Tu dois connaître, c'est une histoire moldue. Ma mère adorait les contes moldus. »

Harry hocha la tête, hypnotisé par cette marionnette qui avait le visage tourné vers lui, ses yeux comme des billes de verre tournés vers lui.

« Peut-être qu'à force de t'en parler, cela a joué dans ton subconscient. Tu sais, je parlais de tout et de rien, en espérant que tu puisses m'entendre. Au début, je parlais de sujets sérieux, mais j'ai rapidement manqué de sujets. Je te parlais de mon chien, aussi, aussi… Un peu de tout…

- Oui, je comprends… »

Harry s'arracha à la vue de cette marionnette féline et tourna la tête à nouveau vers le blond qui ne semblait pas vraiment à son aise, semblant attendre quelque chose venant de Harry, comme des questions. Mais le brun avait envie se reposer, et non pas de se torturer l'esprit.

« J'ai… un peu faim.

- Ah ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose. »

Draco Malfoy sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table de chevet près du lit. Il y avait une assiette avec de la viande et des pommes de terre, ainsi qu'une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant.

« Tiens, bois ça avant de manger, ça te fera du bien.

- C'est un somnifère ?

- Non, c'est pour tes articulations. Je suppose que ça te fait un peu mal, non ? »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le blond aida le Sauveur du monde sorcier à s'assoir dans son lit, puis il lui tendit la tasse chaude. En voulant l'attraper, la manche de son pyjama se releva et il découvrir avec étonnement, puis avec une véritable stupeur l'extrémité d'une profonde cicatrice qui s'allongeait le long de son avant-bras. Il fronça les sourcils, la touchant du bout des doigts, sans comprendre.

« Mais… c'est quoi, ça ? Je me suis fait ça où ?

- Va savoir… »

Un léger mouvement de tête et ses yeux verts tombèrent sur le visage de Draco Malfoy, qui souriait.

Un sourire mystérieux, presque amusé.

Qui révélait ses dents blanches et alignées.

Qui, plus tard, lui feraient penser à des crocs.

« Va savoir… »

Et ses yeux se posèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il cru apercevoir dans le feu, parmi les buches de bois, une main de bois articulée.

_Va savoir…_

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
